No me salves
by KaoruB
Summary: La misteriosa trama de una conspiración contra los herederos de los clanes reúne los caminos de dos jóvenes shinobis de opuesta personalidad. El pasado, el rencor, sus flaquezas y sus respectivas voluntades alternativamente los acercan, los distancian y los modifican...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_De repente tuve un antojo, y fue el de escribir sobre este pairing. Se trata más que nada de un reto personal, son otras las parejas y/o personajes que me son queridos. Ojo, no es que no quiera a estos dos, simplemente que nunca los había imaginado juntos. Por eso me pareció un buen ejercicio de escritura tomarlos como los protagonistas. Sabrán disculpar si no logro estar a la altura del desafío... espero n.ñU_

_La historia es un semi AU, o un what if, o como gusten clasificarla. El contexto es el mismo, es decir, transcurre en el mundo shinobi tal cual lo conocemos, sólo que inventé una trama alternativa. De todas formas algunos detalles conservo, como las personalidades de cada personaje y ciertos vínculos entre ellos. _

_Debo advertirles que lo mío no es la originalidad. De hecho, he echado un vistazo entre los sasuhina y me he dado cuenta de que la pobre Hinata es continuamente secuestrada (XD), que Sasuke es el criminal más buscado de las Cinco Naciones y que Naruto se ha convertido en Hokage. Somos, fatalmente, un grupo de fans aunados en la fantasía XD_

_A cambio de esta falta de creatividad prometo actualizaciones sostenidas, una aceptable redacción y la finalización del fic en tiempo y forma. Si se fijan en mi perfil verán que todos mis long-fics están completos._

_Perdón por la cháchara. Disculpen también por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**I**

**El encuentro**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, a sus dieciséis años, se destacaba por ser una kunoichi entusiasta y responsable. No todos a su edad eran así, aunque Konoha se caracterizaba por ser el más fructífero semillero de shinobis del país. Ella lo tenía bien en claro y por eso entrenaba constantemente para superarse a sí misma, para estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Debido a ello aceptó sin vacilaciones aquella repentina misión. La dificultad radicaba en que, por esta vez, tendría que ejecutarla sola, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían sido destinados a otras misiones. Ella lo tomó como un nuevo desafío, una nueva oportunidad para demostrar cuánto había madurado. No era frecuente que un ninja viajara en soledad, pero no se acobardaría por tener que hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo era una Hyuuga. Podía ser tímida, sensible, callada e introvertida, pero nunca cobarde ni descuidada. Naruto confiaba en ella, por lo que ella debía creer en sí misma también.

Naruto… Avanzó impulsándose con las ramas de los árboles pensando en él, el joven Hokage, el amigo de toda la vida, el chico de sus sueños. Se sonrojó al evocar su sonrisa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a enfocarse en su objetivo.

La luz disminuía conforme el sol se ocultaba, por lo que Hinata estimó que llegaría a su destino cuando fuese noche cerrada. Así sería mejor, pensó, podría actuar amparada en las sombras y, si era lo bastante hábil y sigilosa, tal vez ni siquiera necesitase entrar en batalla.

De pronto, un ruido la alertó. Sin dejar de avanzar activó su Byakugan y de inmediato notó varias figuras asechándola a relativa distancia, dos por la derecha y dos por la izquierda. Tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de amigos, pues procuraban ocultar su presencia.

Hinata se sorprendió por esa inesperada contrariedad, pero no se amedrentó. Que la estuvieran persiguiendo tan repentina y misteriosamente la inquietó, su cerebro de shinobi trazó en el acto diversas estrategias para enfrentar la amenaza. Tenía que averiguar quiénes eran, por qué estaban detrás de ella, y defenderse llegado el caso.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Uno de esos ninjas la sorprendió por el costado y la joven apenas si pudo reaccionar dándole un golpe para sacárselo de encima. No le quedó más remedio que detenerse y hacer pie seguida de sus desconocidos rivales, que una vez en tierra la rodearon. Rápidamente activó su Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō y se puso en posición de ataque.

Aquel a quien había golpeado parecía observarla con gran encono, frotándose la zona dañada. Hinata sólo alcanzó a percibir la carga de violencia, pues los rostros de los ninjas estaban vedados con máscaras de animales. La kunoichi se estremeció. Podían formar parte de un equipo ANBU, aunque le resultó imposible reconocer a qué aldea pertenecían. De cualquier modo, seguro serían más fuertes que ella, que apenas era chuunin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó con severidad, sin bajar la guardia-. Soy de Konoha y me dirijo a cumplir una importante misión. ¡Identifíquense!

Los ninjas no respondieron. En lugar de eso, uno por uno fueron lanzándose a su campo de visión y a Hinata no le quedó otra alternativa más que responder a sus ataques. Visualizó la circulación del chakra y golpeó con precisión en cada punto que su coordinación le permitía.

No era fácil lidiar con los cuatro a la vez. La superaban tanto en número como en fuerza, por lo que no llegaba a dañarlos tanto como quería. Además, cada ninja que caía se reponía rápidamente y volvía a lanzarse sobre ella. La chica comenzó a sospechar que su intención era acometerla hasta que se rindiera por cansancio.

Pero Hinata no quería rendirse. Siguió golpeándolos y repeliéndolos sin que ellos pudiesen hacer mucho para frenarla, aunque con el fluir de la pelea fueron adquiriendo mayor precisión en cada uno de sus ataques. En cambio, ella se agotaba.

Primero fue un golpe al costado de su cuello. Hinata no claudicó. Después otro golpe le alcanzó las costillas y otro una pierna, pero ella permaneció de pie contraatacándolos. Finalmente uno le dio en el centro del estómago, entonces se dobló sobre sí misma.

Lo que sospechaba resultó ser cierto, de verdad eran fuertes, parecía que habían estado jugando con ella. Por más que lo intentó, esta vez Hinata no pudo volver a erguirse.

De pronto, el que supuso líder del grupo activó un jutsu que la paralizó. Hinata, abrumada por un dolor que nunca había experimentado, no logró entender lo que sucedía, ni pudo defenderse. Se dejó caer. Quizás el golpe recibido encubriese algún tipo de técnica desconocida, pues se sentía cada vez más débil y atontada.

Y también avergonzada. Naruto había confiado en ella y ella ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar a su destino. Todo comenzó a girar alrededor, y un ingobernable sopor invadió paulatinamente sus sentidos. Sólo consiguió notar que los ninjas se aproximaron. Como si llegasen desde lejos, alcanzó a oír algunas de sus palabras.

-Era más hábil de lo que pensábamos, la subestimamos –dijo uno.

-Ya no importa, lo solucionamos a tiempo –dijo otro.

-Espero que sea la chica que nos habían indicado –farfulló un tercero con cierta irritación. Tal vez los golpes de Hinata lo habían afectado.

-Claro que lo es, ¿no viste sus ojos? –replicó el anterior-. Parece que ya casi pierde la conciencia. Cárgala tú, la muy perra me aporreó tanto que casi me pulveriza.

Hinata, paralizada y a punto de desvanecerse, no pudo seguir escuchando. No obstante, incluso en ese estado, sintió una extraña mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Ignoraba quiénes y por qué, pero antes de perder el conocimiento comprendió perfectamente que la habían capturado.

…

Primero le llegaron voces confusas, imágenes borrosas, pensamientos evanescentes. Después la envolvió la oscuridad. Por momentos la realidad quería abrirse paso en su mente embotada, y en otros la vencía el sueño otra vez. Hinata luchó para volver en sí.

Hasta que por fin logró abrir los ojos. Pestañeó para despejar las brumas y las lágrimas acumuladas, para observar mejor el panorama que la rodeaba. Le llevó casi un minuto recordar lo que había sucedido.

Entonces se despabiló por completo. Se incorporó abruptamente, por lo que de inmediato la asaltó una lacerante punzada en la cabeza, además de un desagradable vahído. Esas señales le indicaron que hacía tiempo que dormía. ¿Pero _cuánto_, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea en el bosque?

Se dejó caer en el borde del lecho sobre el que había yacido. Dominando a duras penas el malestar, observó en derredor y cayó en la cuenta de que se hallaba sola y encerrada en una habitación bastante desvencijada, sucia y desordenada. Muebles y enseres viejos de todo tipo se acumulaban aquí y allá, incluso las cobijas se veían roídas y apolilladas. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

-Me dejé atrapar como una boba –se reprochó sintiéndose en falta con su aldea, con Naruto y con su misión. ¿Ya habrían notado su desaparición? ¿Estarían buscándola?

Luego se levantó y fue tambaleándose hasta una pequeña ventana enrejada. Era el atardecer, por lo que dedujo que había pasado al menos un día completo desde que la raptaran. Siendo así, difícilmente los de Konoha echarían en falta su presencia.

Observó mejor el paisaje que la rodeaba. La casa, de dos plantas, se levantaba en el medio de un extenso llano. A medio kilómetro, sin embargo, comenzaba el bosque. ¿A qué distancia de la aldea se encontraría? Tenía que apresurarse en elaborar un plan para escapar de ese lugar.

De pronto, los ruidos de unos pasos subiendo por la escalera la alertaron. Hinata se sentía débil, medio adormilada todavía y realmente hambrienta, pero aun así se puso en guardia cerca de la puerta, decidida. Tenía que salir de allí como fuese, aunque, en lo posible, debía averiguar antes quiénes eran sus captores y cuáles eran sus propósitos.

La puerta se abrió y ella quedó detrás, oculta. El sujeto que entró llevaba algo en la mano y no advirtió su ausencia debido a la creciente oscuridad. Él se dirigió hasta la mesita que estaba junto al lecho, depositó allí lo que llevaba y maniobró para encender un mechero. La joven aprovechó la sorpresa que el intruso se llevó al percatarse de su desaparición para abalanzarse sobre él.

Con fuerza le tapó la boca con una mano y con el otro brazo le aprisionó el cuello. Se ayudó con las piernas para inmovilizarlo sobre la cama y luego lo encaró con toda la furia de la que fue capaz. Entonces quien se llevó una sorpresa fue ella, pues se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó en susurros, confiando en que la voz sonase lo suficientemente firme y atemorizante-. Dime quién eres, dónde estoy y cuántos están contigo. También me dirás por qué me secuestraron, y prometo que no te haré daño.

La mujer era de mediana edad y echaba chispas por los ojos. Por esa mirada Hinata supo que no le respondería con facilidad. Mantuvo la mano firme cubriéndole la boca. La adrenalina ayudó a que se recuperase un poco, por lo que pudo aplicar más fuerza sobre la mujer hasta provocarle dolor en algunos sitios del cuerpo.

-No eres shinobi, así que te han contratado para cuidarme. –Hinata le echó un rápido vistazo a la mesita-. Me has traído una charola con comida, así que estoy en lo cierto. Si no quieres vértelas con otros ninjas de Konoha, más te vale que respondas a mis preguntas.

Pese al evidente dolor que sentía, la mujer seguía enfrentándola con la misma furibunda mirada. Por supuesto, esos ninjas no contratarían a cualquier persona para la tarea, seguramente era una criminal, o al menos una mujer de mala calaña que cuidaría de ella por la paga. Hinata pensó en cómo haría para convencerla de hablar, pues la fuerza no parecía funcionar.

De paso, rogó para verse aún más amenazante que ella. Aunque fuese una kunoichi no dejaba de ser una muchachita comparada con esa mujer, y sabía que corría con desventaja. Vaya a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida y sin alimentarse, dato que la otra no ignoraba.

-¡Responde! –intentó de nuevo Hinata, aunque los inconmovibles ojos de su prisionera seguían advirtiéndole que ni bien la soltara, la delataría.

Ya no podía esperar más. Al entender que nada podría obtener de la mujer, optó por darle un certero golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconciente. Al menos eso le daría un poco de tiempo.

Con sigilo, recargada contra la pared, Hinata salió de la habitación. Cuando se detuvo en la cima de la escalera escuchó voces que provenían de la planta baja, aunque no llegó a distinguir a nadie. Sin embargo, supo que se trataba de sus secuestradores.

Bajó en silencio. Al pie de la escalera, oculta, escuchó una parte de la conversación.

-Si dijo que esperemos, eso es lo que haremos. –Hinata reconoció por la voz a uno de sus captores, quizás el líder.

-Órdenes son órdenes –comentó otro.

-¿Habrá despertado ya? –preguntó un tercero, también de voz familiar.

-Dejemos que Ritsuko se encargue de ella. Mientras el jutsu siga fluyendo en su interior, no podrá hacer nada para defenderse.

Al oírlo, Hinata se inquietó. Se tocó el estómago, recordando el golpe que la venciera. Tal vez le inocularon algo que no alcanzó a ver, alguna clase de jutsu que desconocía, y la estaría afectando. Preocupada, más alerta que nunca, siguió escuchando la conversación.

-¿Los demás habrán tenido éxito? –preguntó alguien.

-Los dos primeros grupos sí y nosotros también –respondió el líder-. Falta saber cómo le fue al cuarto escuadrón. Los ninjas de Konoha son resistentes.

-Cuando llegue el momento no podrán hacer nada –dijo el anterior.

-Así es. El plan ya está en marcha y nadie podrá detenerlo.

Ahora Hinata se inquietó aún más. Entonces todo se trataba de un plan, uno que no sólo incluía su secuestro, sino el de otros compañeros. Sus amigos… Trató de conservar la calma, de pensar, de entender lo que sucedía. ¿A quiénes más habrían apresado?

De pronto, un estrépito proveniente del piso de arriba la distrajo y llamó la atención de los ninjas. Seguramente la mujer había despertado y trataba de moverse para prevenirlos de la fuga. Los otros no necesitaron mucho más para darse cuenta de que algo sucedía.

Hinata apenas si tuvo tiempo de impulsarse hasta una viga del techo para ocultarse. Los ninjas, sin advertirlo, subieron precipitadamente la escalera. Ni bien pasó el último, bajó, ganó la puerta y salió al exterior.

Correr era lo único que podía hacer en su condición actual. Si se enfrentaba con ellos otra vez la vencerían con facilidad, su chakra parecía a punto de agotarse. Se dedicó a reunir toda la energía que le quedaba para correr lo más velozmente posible hacia el bosque, el lugar más seguro con el que contaba. Si lograba llegar allí antes de que los otros se lanzaran en su busca, tendría una oportunidad para escabullirse.

Por fortuna, ya era entrada la noche. La oscuridad le dio esperanzas e imprimió más velocidad en su carrera. Si tan solo pudiese llegar al bosque antes de que la vieran…

A la distancia le llegaron las voces alteradas de los ninjas al descubrir su desaparición. Uno daba órdenes tal vez, otro pediría explicaciones, otros renegarían. Nada de eso le importaba, todo ese confuso griterío sólo le indicaba que todavía no la veían y que ninguno de ellos contaba con el tipo de jutsu necesario para detectarla, otra ventaja que debía aprovechar al máximo.

Cuando sintió en el rostro los chicotazos de los primeros arbustos experimentó cierto alivio, aunque sabía que aún no podía confiarse. Ya dentro de la espesura se guió por instinto, pero de repente escuchó voces demasiado cercanas y eso la puso en guardia nuevamente. Demoró un instante en percatarse de que no provenían de sus perseguidores, sino del bosque mismo.

Hinata se detuvo en seco, atenta a cualquier movimiento. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y la gran agitación con la que respiraba le revelaron cuán fuera de estado se encontraba después de aquel primer ataque. Si aparecían nuevos enemigos, se vería en serios problemas. Debía regresar cuanto antes a la aldea si quería que le saquen lo que sea que tuviera adentro, debilitándola, por lo que cualquier demora equivalía a un riesgo.

Pero resultaba evidente que esos nuevos enemigos se movían a su alrededor. Miró en todas direcciones, alerta, sin llegar a vislumbrar a nadie. Luego intentó activar su Byakugan, pero no funcionó. ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho? Sin contar con su arma fundamental, pocas chances tenía de sobrevivir en ese lugar. Lo único que le quedaba era su inteligencia y su habilidad natural.

Comenzó a avanzar con cuidado, sigilosa, parapetándose entre la vegetación. Seguía escrutando la oscuridad, atenta a cada ruido y a cada movimiento. Estaba segura de que la última vez había escuchado voces provenientes de allí cerca. Aunque el estrés de la situación mantuviera a raya el miedo, la idea de que alguien a quien ella no podía ver la estuviese observando la hacía sentir terriblemente expuesta y vulnerable.

Contra lo que sea que la acechara estaba sola, y sola debería enfrentarlo o evadirlo. Hinata se recordó que era una kunoichi formada cuyo poder no sólo residía en el chakra, sino también en su voluntad. Ella estaba decidida a sobrevivir, más ahora que sabía que un gran peligro se cernía sobre los suyos. _Resiste_, se dijo a sí misma, y siguió avanzando.

En el camino tomó algunas ramas cuyas puntas trató de agudizar utilizando sus propias manos, sin dejar de moverse ni de mirar en derredor. En el apuro de la fuga había olvidado buscar su bolsa, por lo que tuvo que confeccionar esas sencillas armas para sustituir los kunais.

En un momento determinado volvió a escuchar las voces. Esta vez se trataba de sus captores, no cabía duda. También percibió con claridad una presencia nueva, una acechanza. Hinata se sintió rodeada. Aseguró sus improvisadas armas entre sus ropas y, sin pensarlo más, echó a correr en la dirección que estimó más conveniente.

Al poco rato casi comete el error de salirse del bosque. Al pisar el claro del que había escapado cayó en la cuenta de que había estado dando vueltas en círculo. Se reprochó duramente por eso. Observó con rapidez las estrellas y volvió a adentrarse corriendo entre la vegetación.

Pero esta vez no pudo avanzar mucho. De súbito chocó contra alguien firmemente apostado en su camino, alguien cuya presencia no llegó a detectar a tiempo. O ese sujeto era muy hábil o ella en verdad se encontraba muy mal. Hinata vaciló sobre sus piernas a causa del impacto, a punto de caer al suelo.

Una mano la aferró del brazo para impedirlo. La joven por instinto le lanzó un golpe a ese nuevo oponente, golpe que le atajaron con facilidad. Confiando en su veloz contrataque, en una fracción de segundo extrajo una de las ramas para clavársela en el pecho, pero también le retuvieron esa tentativa. Hinata se sintió más débil y desamparada que nunca.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue forcejear para zafarse, pero al estar sujeta por ambos brazos sólo consiguió que, con el torpe zamarreo, terminara por chocar de nuevo contra su rival, pegándosele todavía más. Su frente golpeó contra el mentón del hombre, arrancándole a él un desagradable gruñido. Pecho contra pecho, encendidas las mejillas tanto por el esfuerzo realizado como por la conciencia de haber quedado en una postura tan vergonzosa e inconveniente, levantó la vista para encararlo con toda la furia que pudo reunir, pues sólo eso le quedaba.

El ninja, presa de la contrariedad, masculló una maldición y la apartó con brusquedad, aunque sin soltarla. La asió de una muñeca con tal autoridad y fuerza, que poco le quedó por hacer a Hinata más que permanecer quieta para no seguir provocándolo.

Estaba tan oscuro que apenas logró adivinar su figura. Se trataba de un shinobi, eso era evidente, pero no llevaba ningún signo revelador de su procedencia. Era joven y un poco más alto que ella, aunque se le hacía difícil distinguir los rasgos de su rostro. Lo que sí pudo ver con claridad fueron sus ojos. Las pupilas se destacaban por el rojo intenso que las coloreaba, y por un curioso trazo concéntrico y circular. A Hinata esa mirada le resultó extrañamente familiar.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó él con sequedad.

Por su tono de voz parecía bastante molesto, como si ella fuese un estorbo que le hubiesen arrojado para fastidiarlo. Sin soltarla, escrutaba su rostro entre las sombras con el ceño fruncido, queriendo reconocerla.

Bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia Hinata develaría su identidad. Además, ignoraba por completo si ese sujeto era amigo o enemigo, y tampoco estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. Ese ninja no era más que un nuevo obstáculo en su camino.

-¡Suéltame! –le espetó.

El otro pareció extrañado de tal determinación, pero quizá sólo se lo hubiese figurado. Su actitud era más bien la del shinobi inconmovible, adusto, aquel que procura mantener a raya toda clase de emoción. Al menos ésa fue su primera impresión.

Para él, en cambio, era evidente que la chica no estaba en condiciones de desafiarlo y que venía huyendo de algo o de alguien, por lo que ignoró completamente la demanda. Aun así, la fuerza de voluntad que irradiaba en esas circunstancias un poco lo desorientó. Se preguntó por qué tendría que asombrarle tanto, a fin de cuentas se trataba de una kunoichi.

Uchiha Sasuke se acercó más a ella para sondear su rostro en la oscuridad. Al principio no percibió nada en particular más allá de su juventud, pero luego la luz de la luna se hizo más intensa y lo ayudó a verla mejor.

Entonces Hinata advirtió el preciso instante en que sus facciones se alteraron al reconocer el característico rasgo físico que la identificaba. Fue apenas una breve y sutil reacción, pero Hinata alcanzó a percibirla. Viéndose expuesta de nuevo, hizo un último y fallido intento para zafarse.

El ninja la miró con ojos inescrutables haciendo caso omiso de sus pueriles tentativas. Después, su voz se oyó desabrida, indiferente.

-Eres una Hyuuga –siseó.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este, mi primer sasuhina. Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyéndolo, porque aunque no soy especialmente fan de la pareja, lo hago con mucho cariño y respeto. Ya pedí disculpas por la falta de originalidad, ¿verdad? Tendría que haber recorrido las historias publicadas antes de ponerme a escribir u_uU_

_Agradezco los reviews anónimos de Nora (muchas gracias por tu apoyo, creo que en todos los fandoms existen los mismos problemas, por lo que espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final); Kattyto (me alegra que te guste); nn (gracias, he aquí la continuación)._

_A los demás les respondo por PM. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**II**

**En el bosque**

* * *

La había reconocido por sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que Uchiha Sasuke no veía un ninja del clan Hyuuga, así como a ninguno procedente de Konoha. Se sintió contrariado por la presencia de esa muchacha allí, e intuyó que la conocía, pero no tenía tiempo para perder en absurdas nostalgias.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sin ninguna clase de consideración. Todavía la tenía firmemente sujeta de una muñeca para impedir cualquier intento de fuga o defensa.

Hinata mantuvo la boca cerrada. Intuía que no contaba con ninguna chance de vencerlo si lo atacaba, así como sabía de sobra que ningún usuario de jutsu ocular debía ser subestimado. El sujeto que la había atrapado, sea quien fuese, era más fuerte que ella, por lo que tenía que controlar sus emociones y pensar.

Un murmullo en la vegetación la distrajo. En cambio, su captor ni se mosqueó.

-Qué sucede, Juugo –dijo con sequedad sin apartar la vista de la joven.

-No estoy seguro –dijo el recién llegado. Al percatarse de la presencia de Hinata, se acercó para examinarla de arriba abajo, extrañado-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Una kunoichi del clan Hyuuga –respondió Sasuke-, la encontré merodeando por aquí.

-¿Del clan Hyuuga? –Juugo miró entonces a Sasuke con gran interrogación-, ¿de Konoha?

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora –se apresuró a decir él-. No hagas caso de su presencia y dime lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera.

Juugo se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Le disgustaba profundamente que se les haya atravesado semejante contratiempo, ¡nada menos que un shinobi de aquella aldea! De todas las eventualidades que podían acontecer, justo ésa vino a demorarlos. Pero nada podía hacerse al respecto, al menos por ahora. Lo importante era la misión y sabía que Sasuke no se dejaría afectar.

-Parece que algo malo ha pasado en la casa, porque se han dispersado por el bosque –respondió. Al oírlo, Hinata prestó mayor atención. Esos hombres se referían a sus secuestradores, a los que por algún motivo buscaban-. Lo único que se me ocurre es que se les haya escapado el prisionero.

Hinata se estremeció. Tal vez los estuviesen buscando para apoderarse de ella, el prisionero del que hablaban. Si era así, estaba perdida.

-¿Dices que hubo una fuga?

-No creo que haya otra explicación.

Sasuke la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Si antes le pareció extraño que hubiese una kunoichi de Konoha rondando por el bosque, ahora le resultaba demasiado sospechoso. El joven, con los años, había aprendido a desconfiar de las casualidades.

Decidió averiguarlo de una buena vez. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Juugo que se colocara detrás de ella. Éste entendió lo que pretendía y, ubicándose detrás, la sujetó de las muñecas esposándola con sus fuertes manos, así Sasuke tendría mayor libertad para interrogar. Hinata dio un respingo por lo indigno del trato.

-Mi amigo es un poco rudo, tendrás que disculparlo –se burló él, aunque sin una pizca de humor en su voz-. Habrás notado que no estamos jugando.

Hinata se empeñó en permanecer callada. La luna se había elevado de tal modo en el cielo que podía distinguir mejor los rasgos de aquel ninja, y lo primero que notó fue su extrema juventud. A lo sumo tendría un año más que ella, y eso la alentó a enfrentarlo con su silencio, ya que carecía de otras armas.

Lo dejaría hablar. Sólo así obtendría, tal vez, algún tipo de información que fuera de utilidad. De lo único que debía preocuparse era de sobrevivir.

Pero Sasuke no era ningún tonto y comprendió perfectamente lo que ella haría. De todas formas no le importaba, ellos estaban ahí por otros asuntos y la utilizaría para resolverlos sin vacilar.

-¿Por qué estás en este bosque? –le espetó.

La chica permaneció impasible.

-¿De quién huías?

Ni un solo vocablo emergió de su boca.

-Eres el prisionero que se ha escapado, ¿verdad?

De nuevo el silencio como respuesta. Sasuke intercambió una mirada con su compañero, para ambos resultaba evidente que de ese modo jamás hablaría.

-Sé quién eres –le dijo finalmente, cambiando la estrategia-. Corrígeme si me equivoco: fuiste secuestrada hace dos días de camino a tu misión, estabas prisionera en la casa del claro, escapaste y ahora corres de un lugar a otro sin saber quién es quién, preguntándote por qué te han raptado y buscando la forma de regresar a tu confortable aldea. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Hinata lo miró con estupor. Luego se maldijo a sí misma por tal debilidad, el otro había notado su asombro y parecía satisfecho con esa delatora señal.

-Ella es la persona a la que están buscando –afirmó Sasuke.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tiene que ser verdad –repuso Juugo-. El que me pasó el dato del secuestro dijo que se trataría de ninjas herederos de los clanes que poseen Kekkei Genkai.

-Entonces no cabe duda –concluyó Sasuke-. Bien, parece que has escapado, pero evidentemente algo te han hecho, porque no tienes ni pizca de poder.

-Es cierto –concordó Juugo dándose cuenta de ello por primera vez. Pero lejos de sentirse en ventaja, sintió pena por la joven. Era casi una niña y, como ninja, entendía perfectamente lo que estaría sintiendo. Desconcertado por ese súbito rapto de piedad, buscó el modo de tranquilizarla sin que su líder lo note-. Hacerle daño en estas condiciones sería inútil y una completa pérdida de tiempo, Sasuke, en nada nos beneficiaría su muerte.

-Ya había pensado en eso –replicó él-, pero tampoco nos puede servir si ha perdido su poder. Lo mejor será abandonarla a su suerte.

-Pero…

En ese preciso instante, nuevos murmullos se aproximaron hasta ellos. Esta vez Hinata pudo ver a dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, que se acercaron extrañados de verla y algo enojados por alguna razón desconocida.

Ante la certeza de su desventaja, Hinata ya no supo qué pensar ni qué hacer. Resignada, recordó las palabras que Naruto le ofreciera como estímulo años atrás, cuando era una niña insegura y demasiado tímida como para pelear contra alguien. Esas palabras de aliento le habían salvado la vida en aquella ocasión, y ahora volvió a aferrarse a ellas con toda la fuerza de su voluntad.

-¿Quién diablos es ella? –preguntó la joven, disgustada-. ¿Qué hace aquí y por qué no he detectado su presencia?

-Porque su chakra está agotado, Karin –respondió Sasuke de mala gana-. Ignórala. Cuéntame las novedades.

-Tú y tus novedades –lo reprendió ella-. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos estás tan lejos de tu posición? ¡Y tú también Juugo! ¿Acaso no estamos en medio de _algo_?

-Vino con ese malhumor todo el camino –comentó con indolencia el ninja que la acompañaba.

-¿Acaso no ves que tuvimos un problema, Karin? –se defendió Juugo señalando con la cabeza a la chica que apresaba.

Karin le echó un rencoroso vistazo. A Hinata nunca nadie la había mirado tan hoscamente, así que le costó bastante entender tal injustificado desprecio. Pero era evidente que se trataba de un grupo de ninjas criminales, y que nada bueno debería esperar de ellos.

Después Sasuke miró al cielo, pensativo. Entre ellos se hizo el silencio, esperando que termine de deliberar. Si Hinata no había oído mal, ella se había convertido en un estorbo inesperado y ahora tendrían que repensar sus movimientos, cualesquiera que sean sus planes y sus objetivos.

-Suigetsu, ¿todavía están en el bosque? –preguntó por fin él refiriéndose a los secuestradores.

-Se dispersaron en cuatro grupos de tres. En la casa hay dos más, uno de los cuales es una mujer común.

Sasuke volvió a meditar. Después de un rato, dio sus indicaciones.

-Los atraeremos hasta el claro para atraparlos.

-¿Pero podremos con todos? –preguntó Karin.

-Más vale que podamos –replicó Sasuke-. Les tenderemos una emboscada, así aprenderán a no meterse en territorio ajeno. Suigetsu, tú y Karin irán primero y colocarán las trampas explosivas que trajimos. Juugo y yo iremos rezagados, pues vamos con carga.

-¿Piensas traerla? –se alarmó Karin.

-Es demasiado peligroso –aportó Juugo, no muy seguro de hablar por Hinata o por ellos. Maldita sea aquella espontánea sensibilidad que le surgía cuando se topaba con criaturas más frágiles que él. En todo caso, quiso creer que había hablado por todos.

-No tenemos más remedio, no podemos dejarla correr por allí exponiéndonos al riesgo de que la vean y la atrapen de nuevo. Si eso pasa probablemente nos delatará, entonces no habrá valido la pena el molestarnos hasta aquí para tomar revancha.

-Estoy de acuerdo –secundó Suigetsu-. Ya que hemos venido hasta este odioso bosque, hagamos lo nuestro, con o sin prisionera.

-Ella no es nuestra prisionera –se apresuró a aclarar Juugo.

-Pero es una carga –masculló Sasuke clavándole la mirada. Se preguntó por qué diablos tenía que cruzarse justamente con una kunoichi de Konoha, y por qué Juugo ya había simpatizado con ella, aunque se esfuerce por disimularlo. Parecía una maldita broma del destino.

Luego se enfocó en ella. Esos ojos blancuzcos con los que lo encaraba le resultaban inquietantes, parecían anunciarle algo, alguna clase de eventualidad que él aún ignoraba. O tal vez le auguraban un acontecimiento que todavía no sucedía pero que pronto lo tomaría por sorpresa... Se sintió irritado, Sasuke no estaba de humor para esa clase de imprevistos.

Además, la firmeza que irradiaba hallándose en esas inoportunas circunstancias lo contrariaba, los rivales a los que había sometido solían mirarlo con una buena dosis de temor, y en ella no veía nada parecido. Resultó ser toda una novedad para él, muy poco acostumbrado a esa clase de empecinamiento. La muchacha sentía miedo, sería una tonta si no lo hiciese, pero ni un ápice de esa sensación iba dirigido hacia él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se topaba con alguien que no le temía.

Sasuke se crispó. Sea como fuere, tendría que llevársela consigo. En última instancia, podría abandonarla o, llegado el caso, deshacerse de ella. Y ya no tendría que volver a lidiar con nadie de aquella maldita aldea, ni volver a ver sus ojos, ni enfrentarse a ese testarudo silencio.

-No perdamos más tiempo –dijo finalmente, desviando la vista de su rostro-. En marcha.

…

Se desplazaron entre la espesura con gran agilidad. Incluso cargando a Hinata sobre su espalda Juugo se movía con sigilo y precisión, como si no sintiera su peso. Debía de ser un hombre muy fuerte, pensó ella, que terminó aferrándose a él para no caer.

Muchas opciones no tenía. Ellos la podrían haber amarrado, sin embargo fueron capaces de guardar cierta consideración por su estado de debilidad. Pero eso, lejos de hacerla sentir mejor, la trastornaba. ¿En qué clase de patética kunoichi se había convertido?

Le hubiera avergonzado mucho que sus amigos la vieran así. Había entrenado tanto durante esos últimos años para ser más fuerte, más capaz, más confiable… Y ahí estaba, a merced de un grupo de vándalos desconocidos. El único pensamiento que la animaba era suponer que en Konoha ya hubiesen notado su prolongada ausencia, si es que ya no sabían del complot para secuestrar a los ninjas herederos.

Esto último le afectó tanto que pasó por alto su propia contingencia. Pensó en sus amigos, repasó mentalmente los destinos a los que habían sido asignados y terminó por preocuparse aún más de lo que estaba. Si alguien más atravesaba por esa misma situación, seguramente habría sido privado de su chakra también y vaya a saber qué clase de peligros estaría corriendo.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse y permanecer alerta. Aunque no se consideraba un gran shinobi, de todas formas su desaparición constituiría una importante pérdida para su aldea porque mermaría sus filas. Debía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse con vida.

Desde donde estaba apenas llegaba a vislumbrar al ninja que llamaban Sasuke. Iba un poco más adelante que ellos, por lo que sólo podía examinar su espalda. ¿Quién sería? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para estar allí? "Meterse en su territorio", había escuchado en medio de la conversación, aunque Hinata todavía no llegaba a comprender.

Lo primero que la impresionó de él fueron sus increíbles ojos, que por alguna extraña razón le resultaron familiares. Sin embargo, aunque Hinata se esforzó por recordar, no creyó haberlos visto con anterioridad, así como tampoco ubicó en su memoria a ningún clan que poseyese semejante jutsu ocular. ¿De qué sería capaz, cuál sería su potencial?

Pero no sólo se trataba de sus ojos, sino del modo en que la encaró al descubrir que procedía de Konoha. Si bien su mirada se tornó impenetrable, Hinata llegó a notar una chispa de desprecio, de rencor. El hecho de que él supiera más de ella que ella de él la desconcertaba profundamente.

Que era el líder de ese pequeño grupo no podría discutirse, su autoridad se palpaba en el aire. Y los otros lo obedecían, lo respetaban. Aun en medio de su penosa situación Hinata llegó a percibir el fuerte vínculo que los unía y que, seguramente, los mantenía con vida. ¿Pero quién era él en verdad y por qué ante la sola mención de Konoha parecía llenarse de odio?

Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a Suigetsu y a Karin, que se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Tampoco podía llegar a comprender el plan que ejecutarían, pero desconfió de su éxito. No sólo eran menos en número, sino que cargaban con un rehén que podía distraerlos y demorarlos. Eran fuertes, no lo dudaba, pero sus secuestradores también lo eran, lo sabía de sobra. Además, estos últimos conocían el modo de agotar el chakra del enemigo. Si una técnica como esa los alcanzaba, estarían perdidos.

¿Y entonces qué sería de ella? Hinata reunió toda la determinación de la que fue capaz: huiría, sin importar las consecuencias. Hasta el momento había logrado conservar con relativa facilidad la conciencia y el aplomo, sólo debía resistir un poco más.

Sasuke hizo una seña.

-Por allá –indicó.

Juugo asintió y se desvió de su trayecto. Hinata vio que Sasuke se alejaba en otra dirección.

-Tranquila –le dijo Juugo-, esos tipos no saben con quién se metieron. Si haces lo que te diga no sufrirás daño alguno.

-¿Qué va a pasar? –se atrevió a preguntar ella, hablando por primera vez.

-Ya lo verás –se limitó a contestar él.

Se detuvieron sobre la gruesa rama de un añoso árbol, al borde del claro. Cuando Hinata divisó de nuevo la casa de donde había huido hacía tan poco tiempo, se estremeció. Pensó con amarga ironía que, por más que lo haya intentado, no tuvo forma de alejarse de allí.

Juugo la depositó a su lado y la tomó de un brazo con poca delicadeza, aunque sin dañarla.

-Escucha, si quieres sobrevivir deberás conformarte con lo que te diga. En estos momentos la trampa ya fue preparada y los demás ya habrán atraído a nuestros futuros rivales –explicó-. Si te quedas aquí sin cometer ninguna tontería, quizás hasta pueda convencer a Sasuke de ayudarte.

Hinata no confió mucho en esas palabras. Juugo lo notó en su mirada.

-Me importa un rábano si me crees o no, la cuestión es que no tienes alternativa. Desde aquí observaremos la batalla. Si me traes algún tipo de problema, te juro que…

-Entendí –lo interrumpió Hinata. Nada de lo que le dijeran le haría bajar la guardia, pero por el momento sabía que debía obedecer.

Juugo la escrutó con atención. La joven tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza, precisamente porque sospechaba la clase de pensamientos que la estarían acometiendo en ese estado de cosas. Debió admitir que no le gustaría para nada estar en su lugar.

Finalmente, un estruendo los distrajo. Una columna de humo se alzó no muy lejos de donde estaban, indicando que la batalla había comenzado.

Todo pudieron verlo desde allí. Cuando Hinata divisó a Karin activando esos explosivos, comprendió por fin en qué consistía el plan. Irían de uno en uno, pero sólo en la medida en que fueran necesitando refuerzos, de ese modo el enemigo ignoraría el verdadero número de sus atacantes hasta el final. El grupo de Sasuke esperaba contar con el factor sorpresa.

Por entre la humareda, al poco rato llegó a visualizar a Suigetsu manteniendo un combate de espadas con dos de sus antiguos secuestradores. Después llegaron otros y, para sorpresa de Hinata, el joven comenzó a reír ruidosamente, como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Ese sujeto era en verdad escalofriante.

La confusión por el humo y los desplazamientos de los ninjas dificultaron la visión de las distintas instancias de la contienda. Sin embargo, logró distinguir a varios ninjas caídos en el suelo. A esa distancia no podía reconocerlos a todos, pero uno o dos le parecieron familiares por la vestimenta y las máscaras. Eran parte del escuadrón que la había interceptado antes, de camino a su misión.

Después, salido de algún punto que Hinata no pudo precisar, Sasuke apareció. Tenía la vista fija sobre dos ninjas que parecían paralizados por su presencia, lo cual le permitió deducir que quizás estuviese aplicando alguna clase de genjutsu. Al notarlo, se dedicó a observar con atención. Volvió a acometerla el repentino deseo de saber más sobre él, de conocer sus capacidades y sus poderes, por más que fuese su enemigo.

Aunque, ¿lo era en verdad? Juugo se había comportado, dentro de lo que cabía esperar, muy comedido con ella, como si quisiera apoyarla. ¿Podía alguien así trabajar bajo el mando de una persona injusta, cruel o despótica? Pero las actitudes de los cuatro shinobis eran tan dispares entre sí que resultaba difícil entrever sus auténticas intenciones.

No obstante, Hinata tenía por seguro que no debía confiarse, porque ése sería el primer paso para su perdición. Aun así la pregunta continuó rondándole por la mente, inquietándola más de lo que hubiera querido. _¿Quién era ese tal Sasuke?_

Los hombres frente a él cayeron, entonces el joven se impulsó para trasladarse a otro punto del campo de batalla y asistir a sus compañeros. Era realmente terrible. Su fuerza, sus jutsus, todo demandaba un despliegue de poder que Hinata no pudo menos que admirar y temer. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan poderoso como él, exceptuando a Naruto.

Fue así que, en poco tiempo, sólo con ellos tres bastó para ultimar a los rivales cuyos cuerpos sin vida o gravemente heridos aparecían dispersos. Pero de pronto, cuando parecía que todo se había terminado, un numeroso escuadrón de ninjas los rodeó.

-¡Te lo dije! –se escuchó chillar a Karin a lo lejos.

Hinata vio que iban vestidos como los otros, es decir, que llevaban máscaras de animales al estilo de los equipos ANBU. De nuevo le asaltó un mal presentimiento. Al igual que antes se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas, de dónde provenían y con qué propósitos accionaban. Y por sobre todas las cosas, quién los dirigía.

-Demonios –masculló Juugo de pie junto a ella-. Esto no se ve bien.

El joven no se decidía a intervenir. Sus compañeros adoptaron una nueva posición de ataque cubriéndose las espaldas, pero bien sabía él que Suigetsu estaría agotándose y que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era la especialidad de Karin. Sólo Sasuke podría enfrentarlos, pero incluso para él eran demasiados. La irrupción de más enemigos era un nuevo imprevisto en esa noche interminable.

Finalmente, Juugo tomó una resolución. No podía quedarse ahí parado observando mientras sus compañeros se exponían a enfrentar semejante peligro.

-Quédate aquí –le ordenó a Hinata.

-¿Q-Qué? –se alarmó ella. Hacía tiempo que su voz no vacilaba de esa manera, por lo que dedujo que estaba más asustada de lo que hubiese querido admitir.

Juugo maldijo. Sería estúpido obligarla a permanecer allí en esas circunstancias, el problema era mucho más grave que mantenerla con ellos o dejarla escapar. Debía asistir a sus amigos, no a una desconocida. La verdad era que esa muchachita ni siquiera le importaba, por más desventajosa que fuese su situación. Si salían con vida, ya vería cómo se justificaría ante Sasuke.

-Vete –le dijo con prisa-. Corre, escapa, huye de aquí. Sigue hacia el norte, algunos kilómetros más adelante encontrarás un camino y ahí podrás arreglártelas para volver a tu aldea… ¿Qué haces ahí parada todavía? ¡Muévete!

-P-Pero…

-¡Corre, maldita sea! –la apremió Juugo al ver que sus amigos se trababan en un nuevo combate. Después él mismo se lanzó al campo de batalla.

Hinata ya no titubeó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a movilizarse entre las ramas a la mayor velocidad que pudo, alejándose de allí.

Sabía que no podría avanzar de ese modo por mucho tiempo, pues a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más débil. Para ese entonces, lo único que la había mantenido en estado de alerta era la adrenalina, el miedo y la voluntad. Físicamente, en cambio, era un completo desastre.

Pero avanzó, avanzó hacia el norte tal cual le habían señalado. Aun así los clamores de la lucha seguían resonando en sus oídos, lo que le indicaba que no lograba ganar la debida distancia para quedar fuera de su alcance. Todavía corría peligro.

Y no se equivocaba. Si hubiese podido activar su Byakugan, y si su mente hubiese funcionado como debía, habría sido capaz de notar la proximidad de los ninjas que la perseguían. Pero eso no le fue posible. De un momento para otro Hinata sintió un golpe en la espalda, e inmediatamente después un dolor punzante fue extendiéndose entre sus nervios con rapidez.

-Me hirieron –alcanzó a murmurar para sí. Se forzó a continuar, a moverse, a persistir. Se forzó a pensar en Naruto, que la esperaba, se forzó a pensar en sus seres queridos, que la echarían de menos, y se forzó a seguir con vida.

La joven nunca supo cuándo, ya sin fuerzas, trastabilló y cayó desvanecida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Les traigo una nueva entrega de este "intento" de sasuhina XD Quisiera volver a aclarar, porque algunos me han transmitido sus dudas, que si bien transcurre en el universo shinobi que conocemos, se trata de una historia alternativa, distinta a la original, por lo que las causas que han alejado a Sasuke de Konoha son diferentes y se irán develando con el correr de los capítulos, así como la razón para que ni él ni Hinata se acuerden uno del otro._

_Y como soy una fanficker muy arbitraria -despótica, cruel, beligerante y malhadada-, respeto los roles, sentimientos, relaciones y formas de pensar de cada uno de los personajes según mi propia conveniencia XD Nah, no se preocupen, todo tendrá sentido en la medida en que la historia avance._

_Agradezco los reviews anónimos de Nora y nn, muchas gracias por sus amables palabras y por el apoyo n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**III**

**Quién es quién**

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se halló en una habitación distinta. Era más amplia que la anterior, más ordenada, y por la ventana entornada penetraba el murmullo típico de la calle. Sin embargo, esa inusitada cotidianidad no logró suavizar la idea de saberse en cautiverio, una vez más.

Con esfuerzo, se irguió sobre el futón donde reposaba. Observó que estaba limpio, así como la estancia en general, señal que terminó por confirmarle que sus captores no la habían llevado al mismo escondite de antes. Por el contrario, dedujo que esta vez se encontraba en una aldea.

Una punzada de dolor la distrajo de su escrutinio. Debería haber resistido una simple herida en la espalda y continuar, pero su endeble estado físico se lo impidió. Hinata repasó mentalmente cada uno de los eventos acaecidos desde que partiera de Konoha, hasta concluir que desconocía por completo su actual situación.

Sintiéndose más segura, aunque todavía muy débil, apartó la manta y se levantó. Luego, se tomó unos instantes para corroborar que sus piernas podían sostenerla, y sólo entonces, paso a paso, se dirigió a la ventana para echar un vistazo.

La invadió cierto alivio al darse cuenta de que sus deducciones eran acertadas, se hallaba en la segunda planta de un edificio ubicado sobre una concurrida calle, aunque ignoraba en qué aldea, e incluso en qué nación. De todas formas por ahora no importaba, verse rodeada de personas le deparó una clase de consuelo que pocas veces había experimentado.

Después de un rato, Hinata notó las vendas que la cubrían a la altura del pecho. La herida debió haber sido grave, aunque fue correctamente tratada. Eso la desconcertó. Tenía que averiguar lo antes posible en dónde estaba y con quién, todavía era una kunoichi y debía enfocarse en regresar a su aldea, por más que su chakra se haya evaporado.

Recién entonces reparó en que en la habitación había dos puertas, una perpendicular a la otra. Supuso que una de ellas la conduciría hasta el exterior y se dirigió hasta allí para comprobar cuál de las dos sería.

Con la primera no tuvo éxito, la halló cerrada con llave. Suspirando, Hinata lo intentó con la segunda, rezando interiormente para que estuviese abierta. Y, para su fortuna, lo estaba.

Los goznes rechinaron cuando la entornó. Dando un respingo por el desapacible ruido, juntó valor, se asomó y descubrió una habitación similar a la suya, sólo que más oscura por carecer de ventanas. La tenue llama de una vela colocada en el piso iluminaba la única presencia del lugar.

Recostado en otro futón yacía el joven ninja con el que se topara en el bosque, el líder, el que más la inquietó a causa del aspecto de sus ojos y de su misteriosa actitud. Sasuke dormía a medias cubierto por la cobija, aparentemente ajeno a su irrupción.

Al verlo, Hinata se sorprendió. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrar. Al instante notó las vendas en sus brazos, en el pecho y sobre su rostro, en torno a los ojos. Hinata evocó la batalla en el claro y concluyó que el joven no había salido bien librado de ella, pero detenerse a pensar en eso no era lo importante. En territorio enemigo, se volvía primordial obrar con cautela.

Nada podía asegurarle que estuviese dormido. La puerta, además, había chillado al abrirse, lo cual la exponía. Sin embargo, que se halle impedido de un sentido tan importante como el de la vista constituía una ventaja fundamental para ella si pretendía escapar. Su principal objetivo era ése y debía enfocarse en conseguirlo pasara lo que pasase.

Hinata se acercó en silencio hasta la cabecera. Luego se agachó, conteniendo la respiración. La bolsa del chico estaba a un lado, por lo que con solo alargar la mano pudo abastecerse de un par de kunais. Distaba mucho de su estilo el atacar a las personas cuando éstas no podían defenderse, pero se trataba de una ocasión excepcional. Su instinto de supervivencia se lo demandaba.

Decidida, apuntó con un kunai directo a su corazón. Levantó la mano armada y, sin pensarlo más, la descargó para asestar el golpe. Sin embargo, la súbita mano de Sasuke la contuvo fácilmente a mitad de recorrido.

La kunoichi, a pesar de que el pensamiento estratégico no figurase entre sus fortalezas, había supuesto que eso ocurriría. Adrede, la mano que utilizó primero había sido la izquierda, usándola como cebo, y en el mismo instante en que fue frenada contraatacó con la derecha, la más hábil, donde tenía el otro kunai.

En la batalla sostenida en el claro Sasuke había recibido heridas de consideración. Además, al utilizar su genjutsu más avanzado, sus ojos también terminaron por dañarse y, al regresar a la aldea donde vivía con su equipo, Karin lo obligó a hacer reposo luego de vendárselos para que el descanso sea real. Aun así, en esos últimos tres días tuvo un sueño entrecortado, por lo que le costaba mucho terminar de reponerse.

No sólo se disgustó por la cantidad de imprevistos que sobrevinieron durante la batalla (aunque al final la victoria haya estado de su parte), sino que también le molestaba profundamente haber sido obligado a cargar con una chica moribunda, perdida e inconciente procedente de la aldea que tanto odiaba. Jamás se había sentido tan importunado por los fastidiosos vaivenes del destino.

La idea de Juugo –o la excusa con la que lo convenció de recogerla- fue la de utilizarla como fachada mientras él se recuperaba. Siendo el líder del grupo de ninjas criminales más poderoso del país, se había ganado la antipatía de varios cabecillas deseosos de ocupar su lugar, por lo que si se esparcía la noticia de su convalecencia se convertiría en una presa fácil para sus enemigos. En cambio, con una Hyuuga en su poder, alojados todos en la posada, podían aparentar que andaban en asuntos de negocios, incluso que formaban parte del complot para secuestrar a los herederos de los clanes shinobis. Era un doble beneficio para él, ya que no sólo eludía las sospechas de su actual estado físico, sino que también podría recabar más información acerca de ese plan.

Porque para un líder como él, preservar su territorio constituía una tarea fundamental. Así se hizo respetar y temer, así se había forjado un nombre que trascendía las fronteras. Si por alguna clase de razón descubría que había gente trabajando en sus dominios a sus espaldas, se encargaría de ponerlos de nuevo en su lugar personalmente.

Fue así que, al regresar a la posada donde residían, tomaron dos habitaciones contiguas, una para ella y otra para él, aunque la suya sería la más oculta a la vista de los posibles curiosos. Ingresarla requirió de ciertas prevenciones y molestias, pero lograron que parezca que sólo estaba inconciente a causa de un genjutsu.

Tres días habían pasado desde entonces sin que la chica despertara. Entre Juugo y Karin trataron sus heridas, a disgusto de ésta última, aunque obligada por las circunstancias. Pero por más que Juugo lo visitara con frecuencia para tenerlo al tanto de la situación, Sasuke seguía desconfiando. No le gustaba tenerla allí, ni que tardase tanto en reaccionar. Si moría en ese momento y alguien más que ellos se percataba, las dificultades irían en aumento.

De modo que el joven dormía poco y nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que el instinto y la desconfianza natural se convirtieron en sus mejores armas, por lo que no dudó en permanecer alerta pese a conocer la condición de la kunoichi.

En ese estado de cosas, aquella tarde no le sorprendió ni pizca oír los goznes de la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación. Sabía que era ella e intuyó lo que intentaría hacer tal vez incluso antes de que lo tramase, por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil y a la espera. En el fondo la situación le divertía, se aburría demasiado allí encerrado e inactivo.

En cuanto percibió el movimiento, levantó la mano para atajar el golpe. Supo de inmediato que intentaría asestarle uno más, entonces se cubrió con el otro brazo. No obstante Hinata, lejos de darse por vencida, continuó presionando sobre esos puntos.

-Maldita seas –farfulló Sasuke resistiendo la presión de las armas.

Hinata contenía la respiración a causa del esfuerzo que hacía para vencerlo. Se enfocó con toda su alma en esa única oportunidad, imprimiendo el caudal de fuerza que su cuerpo pudo darle. Los kunais temblaban en sus manos, tal era su determinación y su desesperación.

De todas formas, pronto se vio en la necesidad de retroceder, pues advirtió que lo que intentaba hacer era absolutamente inútil. Se echó para atrás de un salto y se colocó en posición de ataque, todavía apuntándole. Sasuke, en cambio, se levantó de inmediato arrancándose la venda que le anulaba la visión.

-¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer? –masculló, echando chispas por los ojos.

La joven sintió escalofríos. Su voz era intimidante y su mirada parecía la de una bestia a punto de atacar. Jamás se había enfrentado a unos ojos parecidos. Si permanecía allí estaría perdida, por lo que sin pensarlo más se lanzó a la puerta, importándole poco lo que pudiera suceder después. Hinata se había cansado de esa pesadilla y lo único que deseaba era escapar.

No fue necesario que él hiciera nada para detenerla. En el umbral de la puerta Hinata se topó de lleno con la corpulencia de Juugo, y ya no pudo ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Ahí tienes a tu protegida –le dijo Sasuke con sequedad-. La muy descarada osó atacarme.

Juugo la miró con interrogación. Hinata se veía débil, frágil, agitada y sola. Después de tropezar con él retrocedió hasta la pared y se recargó contra ella como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Al verla en ese estado, el joven se preocupó.

-Deberías regresar a tu cuarto para descansar –le dijo lo más amablemente que pudo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –inquirió ella, nerviosa.

Aunque Juugo entendió su turbación, prefirió empezar por lo que consideraba más importante.

-Antes que nada, deberías comer. Han pasado tres días desde que te encontramos en el bosque, inconciente, y desde entonces no te has alimentado.

Sasuke le clavó la mirada. Su compañero estaba siendo demasiado gentil y parecía no haber oído ninguna de sus palabras. Según su criterio, había asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender antes que los torpes intentos de fuga de una muchachita insignificante. Además, le bastó apenas con ese simple enfrentamiento para volver a experimentar los oscuros presagios que lo acometieron la primera vez que la vio.

-Recuerda por qué la trajimos, Juugo –le advirtió.

El susodicho no se dejó amilanar por la severidad de su líder. Si había intentado matarlo era porque la pobre estaba asustada, vaya a saber qué tipo de aciagos pensamientos se le cruzarían por la mente. Además no era como para espantarse, no sería la primera ni la última vez que alguien atentaba contra su vida.

-Tarde o temprano debe saber quiénes somos y por qué está aquí –replicó con tranquilidad.

Como toda respuesta, el joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con ojos inescrutables. De ese modo, Juugo comprendió que tendría que encargarse por sí mismo del asunto. _Mejor así_, pensó.

Sin decir palabra, pues de nada serviría, le hizo señas a Hinata para que saliera de la estancia y volviera a la suya. Ella, confusa y frustrada, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Le echó una última y rencorosa mirada a Sasuke antes de salir, pero él le daba la espalda.

…

Un rato más tarde, Hinata estaba sentada en su futón dando cuenta de los alimentos que Juugo le había traído en una charola. En cuanto vio la comida no hubo temple ninja que domine su apetito ni miedo que lo cohíba. Al menos algún día podría jactarse de haber caído a causa de jutsus desconocidos, y no por la falta de alimento.

Juugo tomó asiento frente a ella. Se mantuvo en silencio para dejarla tranquila y darle tiempo, limitándose a observarla comer. Por alguna extraña razón, simpatizaba con la joven. Tal vez fuese por lo lamentable de su situación, o porque no veía maldad en ella, o porque distaba de constituir una amenaza, la cuestión es que la inquietud de protegerla había nacido dentro de él.

Aun así se obligó a conducirse con prudencia. No desconfiaba de Hinata, pero era evidente que estaba envuelta en unos asuntos que les concernían tanto a los clanes shinobis como al propio Uchiha Sasuke. Éste, además, solía ser paciente sólo cuando quería o le convenía, y Hinata todavía no encajaba en sus intereses. Juugo debía manejarse con cautela para no despertar falsas expectativas en la joven ni para fomentar aún más la suspicacia de su amigo.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó al rato.

Hinata lo miró con cierto recelo. Durante la comida pudo olvidar un poco sus tribulaciones, pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

Que ese sujeto se mostrase tan atento con ella le resultaba inexplicable. No obstante parecía sincero, al menos así se lo indicaba su intuición. Debía tantear ese terreno con sumo cuidado y, en lo posible, tomar ventaja de ello.

-Lo está, gracias –dijo al fin.

-Come bien pero no exageres. En cuanto sientas saciedad detente, pues puede hacerte daño. Has pasado varios días con el estómago vacío.

-Lo sé.

Juugo volvió a guardar silencio. Unos minutos después decidió iniciar la conversación que había planeado tener, aunque la importunase con sus preguntas.

-Perteneces al clan Hyuuga, ¿verdad?

Hinata dejó de comer. Observó durante unos instantes a su interlocutor, insegura. Sabía que el tono característico de sus ojos sería más que revelador, pero que la estuviesen interrogando al respecto le generaba aprensión. Aunque tampoco halló el modo de evadirse.

-Lo soy –confirmó.

-¿Tu nombre?

-¿Y el tuyo?

Juugo se forzó a recordar que, por más difícil e inconveniente que fuese su situación, la joven seguía siendo una kunoichi y se lo pensaría dos veces antes de dar una respuesta definitiva. En realidad tendría que sentirse agradecido sólo por el hecho de que accediera a responder.

-Me llamo Juugo –concedió.

-Me llamo Hinata –repuso ella a su vez.

Ambos sintieron que el muro empezaba a agrietarse. Aun así ninguno cedió terreno, cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para resguardarse.

-Hyuuga Hinata, de Konoha, ¿verdad?

-De Konoha.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en ese bosque?

-¿Qué es este lugar y por qué me tienen aquí? –se limitó a preguntar ella.

El interpelado tuvo que admitir que la muchachita conservaba la lucidez intacta. Tal vez debería haberla alimentado con posterioridad a la entrevista.

-Estamos en la Aldea del Sonido –explicó Juugo, suspirando con resignación-. Recién intentaste matar a su líder, Uchiha Sasuke. Junto a los otros dos ninjas que ya conoces conformamos el grupo Taka, shinobis exiliados de sus respectivas aldeas. ¿La señorita desea saber algo más? –se burló.

Hinata lo miró con extrañamiento, no esperaba recibir tanta información. Sabía que la Aldea del Sonido limitaba con el País del Fuego, pero sólo la conocía de nombre. Se hallaba demasiado lejos de Konoha y tenía fama de ser un lugar muy poco amistoso como para generarle algún interés. Jamás hubiese imaginado que un día pondría sus pies allí ni que se toparía con sus líderes.

Uchiha Sasuke… Ahora que sabía el nombre completo, le resultó familiar. Por dentro, la asaltó la misma sensación que cuando se topara con sus ojos. Sin embargo, al igual que en aquella ocasión, no pudo descubrir de dónde procedía esa esquiva reminiscencia.

-Hablas de más –dijo una voz.

Tanto Juugo como Hinata se voltearon y vieron al joven en cuestión recargado contra el marco de la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. Los observaba de brazos cruzados con expresión adusta, y quién sabe desde cuándo los estaría escuchando.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, hostil, en cambio Juugo volvió a enfocarse en ella.

-Ahora ya sabes quiénes somos –le dijo sin prestar atención a la presencia del otro-. Si estás aquí es con un fin determinado, no por caridad. Sería bueno que jamás lo olvides.

La joven guardó silencio, aunque dio a entender que lo comprendía. No era tan ingenua como para creer que la estaban ayudando desinteresadamente.

-Me secuestraron de camino a una misión –explicó para retribuirle la buena predisposición-. Aunque me defendí me superaban en número, por lo que fui vencida. Además, aplicaron alguna clase de jutsu para eliminar mi chakra.

Hinata sabía que ellos lo habían notado, por eso no creyó que fuera conveniente ocultarlo. Lo que decidió guardarse para sí era que ni siquiera podía activar su Byakugan. Eso jamás lo revelaría, al menos mientras le fuera posible.

-Cuando desperté estaba en aquella casa del claro, encerrada –prosiguió-. En cuanto pude escapé hasta el bosque, pero una vez allí me encontré con ustedes y ya no pude seguir huyendo.

-Por lo que nuestras suposiciones de entonces fueron acertadas –repuso Juugo-. Debes saber que esa casa se ubica cerca de aquí, en la frontera entre nuestras naciones.

_¿Tan lejos?,_ pensó Hinata. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo inconciente como para estar al tanto de todos los traslados de los que había sido víctima, por lo que se sintió sobrepasada. Nunca se había creído tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

-Esos hombres eran ninjas expertos, aunque desconocemos si eran renegados o si obedecían al líder de alguna nación o aldea en particular –prosiguió él-. Como sea, este es nuestro territorio y, al enterarnos de que se desarrollaban ese tipo de actividades sin haber sido notificados, decidimos atacar. Sasuke es quien manda en este lugar, nada puede hacerse a sus espaldas.

-Sigues hablando de más –comentó el aludido.

-Pues corrígeme si me equivoco –le pidió Juugo con cierta irritación. Por más que fuese su jefe Sasuke también era su amigo, o al menos así lo consideraba él. Lo único que pretendía era protegerlo y esperaba que así lo comprendiera-. Después de la batalla seguimos el rastro de un grupo de ninjas que se había separado del escuadrón principal –prosiguió-. Tardamos casi una hora, pero finalmente los interceptamos. Ellos te llevaban consigo. Peleamos, los vencimos y te trajimos aquí. Pero no te confíes, nunca olvides que sólo eres una fachada para nosotros.

Juugo omitió el hecho de que Sasuke había quedado muy malherido después de la batalla, por lo que el nuevo enfrentamiento con los secuestradores de Hinata terminó por derrumbarlo. De este modo, Suigetsu, Karin y él se vieron en la urgente necesidad de encubrirlo, trayéndose a Hinata con ese fin.

Aunque Sasuke mordió a Karin para restablecerse su recuperación no fue completa, por lo que tuvieron que regresar cargando a dos personas heridas y desfallecientes. Al principio Sasuke se negó y Karin puso el grito en el cielo, más pendiente del estado del chico que de otra cosa en el mundo. En cambio Juugo, más conciente del riesgo que corrían si se esparcían rumores acerca de la vulnerabilidad del grupo, ideó el plan de utilizar a Hinata. Si se trataba de un secuestro, nadie sospecharía de su prolongada ausencia.

-Entonces son criminales –concluyó Hinata.

-Yo preferiría decir que somos ninjas renegados –la corrigió Juugo-. Aunque no lo creas, tenemos nuestras reglas.

-Déjalo, ella jamás lo entendería –comentó Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró con mayor resentimiento que antes. Su arrogancia y su actitud despreciativa para con ella e incluso para con sus subordinados le generaba hostilidad. Según su escala de valores, un líder shinobi no debería conducirse de ese modo por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Quiero regresar a mi aldea –declaró.

-Me temo que por ahora es imposible –dijo Juugo.

-Si dices que no soy una prisionera, entonces deberían dejarme ir.

-Tenemos nuestros propios planes –le explicó él-, necesitamos que permanezcas aquí hasta que Sasuke se recupere del todo.

-Eso no es asunto mío.

-Tampoco es un asunto que amerite discusión.

-Parece que desea que la secuestren otra vez –intervino Sasuke, sardónico-. Quizás hasta quiera que la asesinen.

La chica se estremeció. Si bien era cierto que corría peligro, el tono de voz que había empleado dejó traslucir una helada indiferencia de su parte. Para alguien tan sensible como ella, semejante falta de consideración le parecía inadmisible.

¿Qué clase de ninja era ese sujeto? ¿Quién lo había formado en esos valores? ¿Cómo podía vivir con ese desapego?

Juugo creyó prudente cambiar de tema. Por más pena que sintiese de su situación, resguardar a Sasuke era mucho más importante y por nada del mundo alentaría a Hinata para que espere ser liberada en el corto plazo.

-Tu herida ha sido tratada, por lo que aquí estarás bien y segura –le dijo. También había pensado en traer a Karin para recomponer su chakra, pero a último momento lo reconsideró. Si quería que su plan se ejecutara correctamente, mantenerla fuera de circulación le permitiría controlarla con mayor facilidad. No era muy leal de su parte, pero ellos no eran el tipo de ninjas que se fijara en esas cosas-. Aliméntate bien para reponer la fuerza física que has perdido y descansa, de lo demás nos encargaremos nosotros. Si necesitas algo podrás recurrir a mí o a Karin, que estará pendiente. Ella se instaló a dos habitaciones de aquí.

Hinata, cercada por esa resolución, tan sólo se limitó a asentir. Le quedó muy en claro que, por más que insistiera, ni siquiera estudiarían la posibilidad de dejarla ir.

Sin esperar otra pregunta o comentario de su parte, Juugo se levantó. Intercambió una silenciosa mirada con Sasuke, cuyo significado Hinata no llegó a desentrañar, y después se despidió de ella. A continuación salió del cuarto.

Una vez a solas, Sasuke apenas se dignó a dirigirle una expeditiva mirada de advertencia. Luego se volteó y, sin decir palabra, regresó a su propia habitación. Así Hinata comprendió que por el momento debía abstenerse de tratar de matarlo.

Y de pronto se sintió completamente sola. Aunque Juugo le hubiese pintado un panorama más amable, lo cierto es que seguía siendo una prisionera. Al pensar en eso otras imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, y no tardó en experimentar una nueva oleada de amargura.

Se sentía terriblemente decepcionada de sí misma. ¿De que sirvieron tantos años de lucha y de entrenamiento? ¿En qué clase de kunoichi se había convertido? Todos sus amigos habían confiado en ella, Naruto mismo creía en su determinación y capacidad, ¿y ella de qué modo se los retribuía? Como shinobi era un completo fracaso.

Pensando en ello, se dejó ganar poco a poco por el desasosiego, por la bronca, por la frustración. No quería llorar, pero algunas lágrimas furtivas ya corrían por sus mejillas sin haber podido evitarlo. Era el peor momento de su vida.

Afuera anochecía y los ecos del trajinar de los pobladores menguaban gradualmente. La joven se recostó en su futón sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallar. En poco tiempo, sin embargo, logró quedarse dormida, vencida por la pena y el cansancio. El sueño le permitiría olvidar.

…

-¡Despierta!

En medio de la confusa y angustiante pesadilla, la voz se abrió paso desde lejos indicándole una vía de escape. Pero aquel abrumador universo la envolvía, le pesaba, la retenía.

-¡Despierta, maldición!

Hinata abrió los ojos con espanto. Por instinto lanzó un golpe que dio de lleno en el hombro de Sasuke, que estaba erguido sobre ella. A pesar de carecer de chakra, esa descarga nacida del miedo logró desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer a un lado del futón. El ninja gruñó, lamentando haber salido de su habitación.

Resultó que la muy molesta no dejaba de chillar, lo cual le impedía hallar el reposo que tanto necesitaba para reponerse. Irritado, Sasuke se levantó para averiguar qué diablos le sucedía. Una vez en su cuarto encendió una vela, se acercó cuanto pudo y entendió que se trataba de una pesadilla. Empezó a llamarla, primero con voz normal, finalmente en voz más alta, y un buen golpe de puño fue toda su recompensa.

Al despertar y verlo encima de ella, afectada por la reciente opresión del mal sueño, Hinata se asustó y reaccionó en consecuencia. ¿Acaso intentaba tomar revancha por su intento de fuga anterior, o por haberlo atacado? Sin embargo, cuando por fin consiguió despabilarse, comprendió que era su voz la que la había llamado en medio del letargo.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó, encarándolo desconfiada.

-Chillabas como una loca –explicó él ásperamente, poniéndose de pie. La miró con una mezcla de altivez y de fastidio que a Hinata le ofendió. A fin de cuentas, fue él quien irrumpió en el cuarto de una mujer sola-. Ya es de madrugada y necesito silencio para dormir.

-Eso no te da d-derecho a entrar de este modo en m-mi habitación –protestó ella, imprimiendo en su voz toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir.

-Me da igual lo que digas, soy el dueño de esta posada y el líder de esta aldea –replicó él.

Esa soberbia terminó por quebrantar el inestable equilibrio emocional que Hinata luchaba por conservar. El miedo desapareció por completo y en su lugar se propagó la indignación. Que alguien pudiese ser tan desconsiderado le resultaba intolerable.

-¡D-Deberías ocuparte de tus cosas y d-dejar a los demás en paz! –le reprochó, aunque sin lograr controlar la firmeza de su voz.

Por la mente de Sasuke se cruzó la misma idea, sólo que bajo su propia perspectiva. Era cierto, debería haber dejado que la muy desagradecida se desgañitara la garganta.

-No te preocupes, chiquilla, jamás volveré a hacerte un favor de ese tipo –expuso con serenidad-. En todo caso, por mí puedes seguir soñando con el infierno.

-¡Y-Yo no te pedí que me ayudes! –exclamó ella, asombrada de su malvada impavidez.

-Ni yo pensaba hacerlo –siseó él, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

Hinata respiraba con agitación. En realidad no se explicaba tanto encono, Sasuke había logrado desestabilizarla. Se sentía enojada, impotente, vulnerable. Y, para su total desazón, de repente fue conciente de que, al verlo junto a ella intentando guiarla para despertar, en algún sitio recóndito de su ser en verdad había estado esperando algo de él.

¿Pero qué podía esperar de un shinobi renegado que lideraba a un grupo de criminales? ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que se había desentendido de sus propias obligaciones para vivir ajeno a las necesidades de los demás, desconociendo así el primer deber de un ninja? Para Hinata tal actitud era sencillamente inaceptable y se avergonzó de haber sentido un poco de esperanza.

-¿Q-Qué clase de shinobi reniega así de lo que es?

Sasuke se detuvo. Durante unos instantes permaneció quieto dándole la espalda, pero después deshizo sus pasos, se agachó hasta estar a su altura y la encaró con el semblante desprovisto de toda emoción.

-Te diré qué tipo de ninja reniega de lo que es –anunció con gélida dicción-: uno que ha visto a su propia familia perecer en la ignominia del exilio en nombre del bien de la comunidad, de las leyes y de su maldito deber. Lamento que sea esta _clase_ de shinobi el que te haya rescatado.

La joven se espantó. Esas inesperadas palabras venían cargadas de una franqueza devastadora y de una pavorosa convicción. Le sostuvo la mirada con interrogación, incrédula, imposibilitada de aceptar semejante revelación.

-D-Dices estupideces, mientes para confundirme… ¡C-Cómo podría suceder una cosa así! –alcanzó a articular en medio del estupor.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Un brillo irónico asomó en su mirada, la única señal que, paradójicamente, lo humanizó.

-¿Tanto te espanta la idea? –insinuó-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu dignísimo Hokage? ¿Acaso desconoces la historia de tu preciosa aldea?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_En este capi se develan algunas de las dudas planteadas con anterioridad, me costó un poco pensar en sucesos diferentes a los que todos conocemos, pero tampoco quise alejarme demasiado de la historia original. Simplemente me gustó imaginar otras posibles circunstancias para enmarcar la historia de la pareja._

_Saludos a Nora (estoy de acuerdo con tu interpretación, y un poco el fic se trata de eso, de cómo hacer que, por medio de ciertos detalles, un personaje tan oscuro como Sasuke desarrolle la sensibilidad necesaria para enamorarse; gracias por comentar n.n) y a DarkAmychan (me alegra que te guste este inicio de relación, gracias por comentar n.n)._

_Felices fiestas para todos! Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**IV**

**Te conozco**

* * *

Hinata no se dejó amilanar por esas sombrías insinuaciones. Sasuke se había expresado con esa arrogancia que parecía habitual en él, pero la joven pudo detectar también cierto grado de malicia y menosprecio, por lo que no se dejó intimidar.

El silencio que siguió hizo más palpable la hostilidad reinante entre ambos. Hinata lo confrontaba con indignación y Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada hasta el final.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién soy –señaló él con desdén-, ni sabes nada de mi clan ni de tu aldea. Tu Hokage ha hecho un gran trabajo ocultándolo.

-No entiendo de q-qué hablas –dijo ella, ofendida-, y tampoco me importa. N-No permitiré que difames a Naruto-kun, o a Konoha, o a su gente.

Sasuke profirió una exclamación despectiva.

-Es por eso que tengo tan pocos recuerdos sobre ti –comentó con sequedad-, siempre fuiste una niña rara, encerrada en su propio mundo.

Hinata se sorprendió. El desconcierto ante tal afirmación la impulsó a dar un paso hacia él, y en su rostro se reflejaba una gran interrogación.

-¿Me conoces? –le preguntó, tensa y realmente interesada-. ¿Acaso eres de Konoha? ¿Conoces a Naruto-kun? ¿Quién eres en verdad?

El interpelado se limitó a guardar silencio, interiormente divertido por haber captado su atención hasta el punto de cortar su tartamudeo. A Hinata, en cambio, el corazón le latía aceleradamente, convencida de que allí había un misterio que debía resolver, o alguna clase de información que tenía que averiguar. Dio otro paso hacia él, presionándolo con su demandante actitud.

Ya en el bosque le había resultado familiar, aunque en aquella ocasión fue incapaz de determinar a ciencia cierta de dónde lo conocía. Si había hablado con la verdad, por esas insinuaciones podía concluir que al menos había crecido en Konoha y que allí se había formado como shinobi. Pero si así era, ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de él?

-¡Responde! –insistió, porque Sasuke se mantenía imperturbable-. ¿Eres de Konoha, entonces? ¿Sabes quién soy yo más allá del clan al que pertenezco?

Sasuke la miraba con ojos inescrutables y Hinata no sabía qué hacer para sonsacarle la verdad. La única arma que se le ocurrió esgrimir para desafiarlo fue la de la incredulidad, y lo hizo sin dudar.

-Mientes –le dijo con severidad-, no sabes nada de mí ni de los míos, sólo quieres enredarme y confundirme. ¡Mientes!

Una burlona semisonrisa se dibujó en el por lo general impasible rostro del ninja. Antes de que Sasuke siquiera sopese la posibilidad de responder, Karin entró como una tromba en la habitación y se interpuso entre él y Hinata, increpándola con rabia apenas contenida.

-¡Sasuke-kun no es ningún mentiroso, chiquilla tonta! –le lanzó-. Eres de Konoha y ni siquiera has oído hablar del clan Uchiha, ¡deberías avergonzarte por ser tan ignorante!

Hinata se quedó perpleja. La chica casi se había arrojado sobre ella para espetarle esas palabras, por lo que tuvo que echarse atrás ante tal arrebato. Sasuke, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por qué estás levantada a esta hora de la noche, Karin –cuestionó con dureza-, y desde cuándo escuchas detrás de las puertas.

Ella se ruborizó, aunque su ceño fruncido conservaba dignamente el encono contra Hinata.

-¡Cómo podría soportar semejante descaro! Me tocó hacer la guardia… recorría el pasillo… ¡y de repente escuché su voz llorona acusándote de mentiroso! ¡No podía quedarme callada!

-Vete –le ordenó Sasuke-, puedo defenderme solo.

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

Él se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, no obstante Karin todavía permaneció en el cuarto, empecinada. En ese momento, viéndola en esa terca actitud, para Hinata resultó evidente que la muchacha guardaba sentimientos por Sasuke, sentimientos más profundos que el mero respeto y la lealtad. Lo lamentó por la joven –porque ese interés era a todas luces unilateral-, y, por alguna extraña razón, también sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué podría haber de bueno en alguien como él para despertar semejantes sentimientos?

-Escúchame bien, pequeña boba –porfió Karin acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz-, Sasuke es el único heredero del clan Uchiha, uno de los más antiguos y poderosos de Konoha. Debes ser una auténtica bruta si desconoces ese nombre.

-Calla –se impuso Sasuke. Esta vez había impreso en su voz tal grado de autoridad que tanto Karin como Hinata sintieron que se les erizaban los cabellos-. Karin, vete de una vez. En cuanto a ti… –apenas le dirigió la vista a Hinata, sombrío- …más te vale que te acuestes sin decir palabra.

Después regresó a su propia habitación dejándolas pálidas del susto, aunque luego de cerrar la puerta ambas kunoichis volvieron a intercambiar significativas miradas, bastante rencorosa una y un poco desconcertada la otra. Sin embargo, pronto Karin se decidió a obedecer y salió del cuarto tan ofendida como cuando había entrado, sin agregar nada más.

Hinata, en cambio, se quedó disgustada nadando en un mar de dudas. Las palabras que Karin había soltado la impresionaron, pero una parte de lo que dijo ya lo había deducido por sí misma, cuando por medio de las insinuaciones de Sasuke entendió que conocía a Naruto y que algo malo había ocurrido con su familia. Pero al final todavía le quedaba por averiguar lo más importante.

…

Al día siguiente, Hinata se sentía tan confusa como durante la agotadora madrugada transcurrida. Prácticamente no había dormido nada a causa de los nervios, y la discusión que tuvo con Sasuke más el singular intercambio posterior que sostuvo con Karin la sumergieron en una profunda inquietud llena de curiosidad y de recelos. Cuando por fin logró apaciguarse un poco, amanecía.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedades, con cada convaleciente en su habitación, incluso cuando Suigetsu y Juugo les llevaron el desayuno. La hora del almuerzo resultó igual. Por la tarde, Hinata meditó en desistir de la fuga, al menos por el momento, pero se negó a claudicar con respecto al misterio de la identidad de Sasuke y sus insinuantes palabras sobre Naruto y Konoha. Eso no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo, aunque aún distaba mucho de hallar el modo de averiguarlo.

Primero había pensado en interrogar a Juugo. De todos los integrantes del grupo, él fue quien se comportó con mayor solidaridad y consideración hacia su persona, fue el único que le demostró algún respeto. Sin embargo, aunque después de comer se sentó con ella para hacerle compañía, finalmente no se animó a tocar el tema.

La segunda opción más conveniente hubiese sido encarar a Karin, ya que Suigetsu se mostraba por completo indiferente hacia su persona –además de que su indolente actitud le generaba una gran desconfianza-, por lo que ni siquiera consideró recurrir a él. Pero la chica sólo había pasado por su cuarto una única vez para ir directo hasta el de Sasuke. Cuando más tarde salió no se dignó siquiera a echarle un vistazo, por lo que Hinata terminó por desechar también esa alternativa.

De pie junto a la ventana, sopesaba otros posibles modos de descubrir la verdad mientras observaba a los aldeanos circular por la calle. Se le hacía difícil concentrarse, dentro de ella se acumulaba cansancio, incertidumbre y bastante rabia contra sí misma. Su cuerpo sanaba de las heridas, pero su espíritu todavía luchaba por no claudicar ante su infortunada situación.

Sin chakra, a merced de un grupo de criminales, lejos de los suyos y con muy pocas chances de salir airosa, Hinata tuvo la certeza de estar atravesando una de las peores coyunturas de su vida. De nuevo la acometió la vergüenza, la impotencia y el disgusto, y de nuevo luchó por controlar sus emociones y se empeñó en elaborar nuevas estrategias de supervivencia. Al fin y al cabo, pensó para motivarse, ni siquiera en esas penosas circunstancias dejaba de ser una Hyuuga.

-Si especulas con escapar, pierdes tu tiempo –dijo una voz, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones-. Estás en mi aldea y aquí todos trabajan para mí. Cualquier intento de fuga sería en vano.

Hinata giró para mirarlo con la misma carga de indignación que durante la noche pasada. Sasuke se apoyaba cruzado de brazos contra el marco de la puerta, una actitud tan altanera que su irritación aumentó, y todavía creció más cuando advirtió sus inexpresivos ojos escrutándola con atención, al igual que si se tratase de un bicho raro. Desvió la mirada, abrumada, preguntándose de nuevo qué habría visto Karin en un sujeto como él.

Para Sasuke los días se habían vuelto demasiado monótonos. Lo habitual en su vida era liderar personalmente todas y cada una de las incursiones que su gente acometía para recaudar dinero, y para nada convalecer en un simple futón al cuidado de los demás. Sólo porque el estado actual de sus ojos requería de un reposo imprescindible había terminado por someterse a las insistencias de sus compañeros, pero se aburría como el demonio, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la única novedad por allí era la presencia de esa torpe kunoichi.

Desde la primera vez que la vio se sintió disgustado por esa inesperada irrupción, sobre todo cuando descubrió que se trataba de una Hyuuga. Dentro de sí se removió aquel antiguo odio hacia Konoha, hacia su pasado y hacia su gente, por lo que trasladar ese resentimiento hacia Hinata fue un proceso natural y automático. Verse obligado a darle albergue a quien consideraba un enemigo de toda la vida, sea por la razón que sea, le sentó como una patada en las costillas.

Claro que la recordaba. De niños todos iban a la misma escuela con el mismo sensei, Sasuke aún no había olvidado los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros de ese entonces. Se había venido a cruzar nada menos que con la más callada, la más apartada, la que jamás significó nada para él. El destino obraba de un modo extraño.

Hastiado del encierro, aprovechó la ventaja que tenía sobre ella para usarla como distracción. Tomó nota de ciertos cambios, sobre todo de uno en particular: Hinata no sólo había madurado en cuanto a edad y técnicas, sino también en cuanto a espíritu. Porque por más que su chakra se hubiese agotado, logró sobrevivir durante días entre sus enemigos, y por más que sus chances de escapar fuesen nulas, seguía encarándolo con orgullo y determinación. Semejante resistencia, semejante fortaleza, le intrigaban enormemente.

-No estoy intentando escapar –se defendió Hinata.

-Entonces estás evaluando la situación –repuso Sasuke.

-La situación está m-más que clara para mí –dijo ella, vacilante otra vez, y maldiciéndose por eso-. Lo que quiero ahora es s-saber.

-Qué cosa quieres saber.

-Quiero saber quién eres –demandó Hinata, enfrentándolo otra vez.

Sasuke se mantuvo impertérrito. Permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, y Hinata detestó no lograr entrever sus pensamientos. De nuevo intentó recordarlo, y de nuevo fracasó. Lo único que podía entender de ese shinobi era lo que tenía enfrente.

Analizándolo, entonces, Hinata divisó a un joven apático, taciturno, sombrío, un joven que de pronto parecía cansado y que, al momento siguiente, parecía más fuerte que un Kage. Lo notaba parco y lleno de un rencor cuyo origen sería difícil de precisar, pero la había albergado entre los suyos aunque fuese en su propio beneficio. Tenía un aire solitario, pero sabía vivir entre sus pares. En definitiva Sasuke la intimidaba, pero también la confundía y la impresionaba.

Aun así a Hinata no le bastaba con eso, necesitaba saberlo todo. Algo dentro de sí se lo exigía, incluso en esas circunstancias.

-Antes no eras tan curiosa –comentó él con deliberación.

Hinata supo de inmediato que la estaba aguijoneando, aprovechándose de la ventaja que le daba el conocerla y recordarla. Que él supiese sobre ella y que ella ignorase todo sobre él le molestaba terriblemente. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas tribulaciones, alcanzó a intuir que el tipo tenía toda la intención de divertirse a sus expensas, y ella no se consideraba el juguete de nadie.

-Antes era una niña tonta, ahora puedo entender las cosas –aseveró, satisfecha por articular las palabras con mayor seguridad.

-También eras bastante callada.

-Dime quién eres.

-Y antisocial.

-No lograrás que desista.

-Y tímida hasta la exasperación. –Como toda respuesta, Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta-. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian –agregó él con ironía.

-Diviértete cuanto quieras, ¡pero no vuelvas a insinuar nada de mi aldea, ni de Naruto-kun, ni de mi gente!

Aquí Sasuke se sonrió maquinalmente. Después, volvió a retraerse. Por sus ojos pasó una sombra que los veló aún más, si es que eso fuera posible. De pronto se enderezó y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, y luego otro, hasta que comenzó a recorrer lentamente el recinto como un tigre al acecho, con soberbia y sin miedo.

Ese agresivo silencio infundió en Hinata una sensación incómoda y desagradable. No creyó haber dicho nada ofensivo ni desafiante, por lo que la única explicación que hallaba para su aviesa actitud era que alguna clase de suceso ingrato lo ataba a la historia de la aldea y que por eso sus palabras lo habían afectado. O tal vez el rencor se centraba en su persona en particular... ¿cómo saberlo? La curiosidad de Hinata iba en aumento.

-Te contaré una historia, pequeña Hyuuga –dijo él finalmente, sin dejar de dar vueltas en círculo, despacio, como si el tiempo ya no importase-. Hubo una vez un clan de los más antiguos de entre las cinco naciones shinobis, un gran clan conformado por ninjas leales y obedientes, ninjas para los que no había otra cosa más importante que el deber. Un día, la orden arbitraria de los líderes de la aldea a la que pertenecían y protegían por encima de todo los expulsó.

El asombro de Hinata se hizo patente en su rostro y Sasuke apenas le dirigió una adusta mirada, aunque alcanzó a percibir su perplejidad.

-Hubo una investigación, desde luego –prosiguió él sin dejar de desplazarse, sin saber por qué se lo contaba-. Yo era sólo un niño, pero recuerdo cada interrogatorio, cada requisa, cada mirada aprensiva dirigida hacia mí y hacia los integrantes de mi familia. La trampa, un complot, se cerraba sobre nuestras cabezas. De pronto sobraban los testimonios de los ancianos, de los supuestos aliados, de aquellos que se jactaban de nuestra amistad, acusándonos de conspiradores. El caso estaba sucio, las pruebas fueron pergeñadas, todo apuntaba en nuestra contra.

A Hinata semejante designio, tan deshonroso para un clan shinobi, la tocó en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella misma pertenecía a un clan antiguo que muchas veces fue sacudido por las rencillas propias de cualquier familia poderosa, así como por las desavenencias típicas que podrían surgir entre ellos y los líderes de la región donde moraban, por lo que sabía muy bien que el exilio equivalía a llenarlos de oprobio. Intuyó el modo como terminaría aquello y fue acometida por un profundo sentimiento de pesar.

Y mientras lo escuchaba, casi sin notarlo, sus reparos hacia Sasuke adquirieron poco a poco un matiz diferente dentro de su corazón. Sólo el heredero de un clan puede entender las desdichas del heredero de otro clan.

-Mi padre ya no fue capaz de soportar tal humillación –continuó Sasuke, ajeno a las emociones de la chica-. Antes de que nos sentencien a muerte por traidores, prefirió la ignominia del exilio. Partimos una noche amparados en la oscuridad, como si fuésemos un hatajo de vulgares ladrones. Los Uchiha quedamos proscritos.

-Lo que dices no puede haber ocurrido así –lo interrumpió Hinata sin poder contenerse. Después, consternada, sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, rehusándose a creer-. En tu historia tiene que haber algún error. En el mundo shinobi que conozco, en el que he crecido, las cosas se hubiesen manejado de otro modo, se hubiese descubierto de inmediato ese complot del que hablas.

Sasuke la miró con sorna. Por fin se detuvo frente a ella, encarándola con severidad. Sus ojos volvieron a verse tan inescrutables como de costumbre.

-Eres demasiado ingenua para ser un shinobi –comentó-. La historia que acabas de oír es tan real como los materiales con los que se ha construido esta posada, tan insoslayable y contundente. _En el mundo shinobi_ _que conozco, en el que he crecido,_ esas cosas se solucionan de ese modo sin ninguna clase de consideración –concluyó con desdén. Y luego, implacable, añadió-: ¿Puedes llegar a comprender la magnitud del sufrimiento de mi familia? ¿Puedes imaginar la impotencia, el desarraigo, la sensación de injusticia?

Hinata lo miró con gran consternación. Aunque él callase lo supo, supo por qué le había contado esa historia, por qué odiaba, por qué se había convertido en un renegado. Lo supo y ya no podría evadirse de esa realidad, lo supo y su corazón se llenó de tristeza. Entonces, la luz por fin se abrió paso en su mente y de repente comenzó a recordar murmuraciones, ciertos nombres, actitudes esquivas y acuerdos tácitos de silencio.

Lo supo. Y como si se hubiese abierto un viejo cofre perdido en su memoria, la reminiscencia de un niño huraño vino a tocar su alma para revelarle la verdad que los caprichosos avatares del tiempo le habían escatimado. Fue así que cada personaje tuvo un nombre y que cada hecho tuvo la consistencia debida. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, el clan Uchiha…

-La desesperación, la deshonra, aniquilaron poco a poco a cada uno de mis parientes –dijo él-. A lo largo de todos estos años los vi morir en el odio y en el desprecio por aquellas absurdas normas que denominas _deber_ y que los obligaron a consumirse lejos de su tierra. Sólo yo sobreviví. Me convertí en un criminal, me instalé aquí, asesiné al líder que me precedía y tomé su lugar. Al demonio con el deber, lo único que me importa es mi propia supervivencia.

La joven kunoichi palideció.

-No hables así –le pidió, conmocionada.

-Recuerdo que Uzumaki Naruto hablaba siempre del camino del ninja, ¡qué estupidez me pareció entonces! –continuó Sasuke, sin hacerle caso-. Sin embargo luego comprendí que también había un camino para mí, uno que bordea y se burla de cada absurdo imperativo shinobi.

-Detente.

-Renegado, criminal, un ninja que se sirve de medios ilícitos para sobrevivir… ¿Qué pensará tu querido Hokage de mi camino? –se burló él con voz opaca-. Sí, recuerdo a ese chico revoltoso y testarudo que alguna vez fue mi amigo…

-¡Basta! –exclamó Hinata ante aquella mirada vacía de sentimientos, los ojos más apagados que hubiese visto en su vida, los más necesitados de color-. Ese rencor que guardas, esa desdicha, ¡no te llevarán a ninguna parte! Sólo te consumirán…

Sasuke retrocedió algunos pasos, indiferente a su consternación. Sin embargo, de repente fue conciente de lo que había hecho, de lo que había dicho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie acerca de su pasado y de su familia, y el que se hubiese abierto de ese modo con ella lo desconcertó profundamente.

Intentó conservar la compostura fijando la mirada en un punto cualquiera, demostrando así que nada de lo que ella dijese le afectaría. Pero bien sabía él que nadie lo había mirado de esa forma nunca, acostumbrado como estaba a tratar con gente de la peor calaña y que sólo sabe especular e infligir daño. Ella, en cambio, y a pesar de todo, lo miró sin recriminaciones de ninguna clase, sin juzgarlo. Sasuke no dejó de notarlo, ni dejó de asombrarle.

Momentos después, se oyó el ruido de pasos procedentes del pasillo y la puerta se abrió. Cuando Juugo los vio, a uno desacostumbradamente ido y a la otra indudablemente conmocionada, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó notando la tensión en el ambiente.

Hinata se alejó, temblorosa. Sasuke era la clase de "vuelta del destino" que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar allí, en esa posada, o allá, en aquel bosque. Un nakama, alguien con quien podría haberse formado y crecido... Más que huir, en ese momento hubiera querido tener las palabras exactas para hacerle entender cuán equivocado estaba al sobrevivir de esa manera, al almacenar todo ese desacertado rencor.

Por otro lado, ¿en dónde había estado ella cuando todo eso ocurría, hacia dónde había estado mirando? ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué callaron, por qué algo tan siniestro pudo suceder en su aldea sin que haya trascendido? ¿Y el Tercer Hokage, y Naruto? Su cerebro se había convertido en un atolladero de interrogaciones.

Sasuke, por su parte, volvió a su cuarto sin decir palabra. Juugo, a fuerza de pasar tiempo con él, había aprendido a distinguir ciertas variaciones en su por lo general imperturbable talante, y en esa ocasión advirtió claramente las señales del antiguo encono que arrastraba. Si bien hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a ella, creyó más oportuno retirarse con él.

Cuando Hinata se quedó sola dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por fin. No sólo lloraba por ella.

…

Cuando Juugo volvió a su habitación, la kunoichi descansaba la frente contra el cristal de la ventana. Se había agotado de llorar, y la frescura del vidrio servía para reanimarla.

-De modo que te lo ha contado todo –comentó Juugo.

Hinata no respondió. Por su mente habían desfilado rostros, actitudes, recuerdos, ideas… Sólo necesitó de un estímulo y sus memorias de la infancia, como piezas de un rompecabezas, comenzaron a aflorar y a conectarse entre sí. Si bien antes había deseado escapar para volver a su hogar, ahora la acometía la intensa necesidad de terminar de comprender aquellos nefastos sucesos. Esa tarde había aprendido algo nuevo sobre su historia, algo que la había sumido en una tortuosa amargura.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por ello. Ahora sabía quién era Uchiha Sasuke y había decidido obrar en consecuencia. El corazón de Hinata se inclinaba fácilmente por aquél que consideraba necesitado de ayuda, y tuvo para sí que el joven la necesitaba, aunque él no estuviese de acuerdo con eso.

Seguramente Naruto lo sabía todo y había tenido sus razones para ocultarlo, pues nunca tomaba ninguna decisión a la ligera. Cuando Tsunade-sama se retiró dejándole el puesto, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Por más que se trataba de un muchacho de tan corta edad nadie lo cuestionó, ya que lo conocían y respetaban por su generosidad, tenacidad y disposición. Además, Sasuke mismo había dicho que fueron amigos… Naruto estaba al tanto de todo y por alguna razón lo calló.

Las prioridades para Hinata cambiaron, aunque si le preguntaban por qué no podría explicarlo con precisión. En cualquier caso, la decisión estaba tomada. Si todavía quería regresar a Konoha era más que nada para preguntar, para que le aclaren ese suceso tan cuestionable. En su alma no había lugar para desentenderse ni para dejar que un ninja que pudo haber sido su compañero y amigo siga caminando por esa senda torcida.

-Me lo contó todo –corroboró por fin-. También lo he recordado, aunque fuese una pequeña en ese entonces.

-Espero que jamás olvides esto: él ya no pertenece a Konoha.

Hinata se volteó. Juugo vio el rostro de una jovencita agotada, un rasgo tan contradictorio como revelador. Le conmovió que, justamente, se hubiese conmovido, aunque sabía muy bien que esa clase de sentimientos no los conducirían a ninguna parte. Se preguntó cómo haría para subsistir en el mundo shinobi alguien que portaba tal grado de sensibilidad.

-Lo sé –repuso ella-. Si conservase mi chakra, lo apalearía hasta que su odio se extinguiese y lo llevaría conmigo a Konoha, pero sé que al menos por ahora eso es imposible.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, no lo conoces en profundidad. Sasuke tiene muchas capas oscuras dentro de sí que jamás podrán removerse, ha sobrevivido alimentándose de su rencor.

-Yo no puedo aceptar eso.

-Te lo advierto: cualquier cosa que intentes será en vano. Esto no es un juego, muchacha, olvida lo que has escuchado –demandó. Por dentro, Juugo se preguntó por centésima vez qué habría impulsado a su amigo a contárselo, qué habría visto en Hinata para confiárselo sin más. Era lo más extraño que le viera hacer en los últimos años y sería muy difícil de remediar-. Mejor piensa en ti y en tus circunstancias, he venido a ver a Sasuke porque tenemos novedades sobre la conspiración.

Entonces la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La referencia a esos hechos la distrajo por fin de la historia de los Uchiha y la devolvió a la realidad.

-Dime lo que sepas, por favor –le pidió.

Juugo hizo una mueca.

-No creo que vaya a gustarte –le advirtió.

-Sólo dilo –insistió Hinata. A esas alturas, y a la luz de las últimas revelaciones, lo único que en verdad le atemorizaba era permanecer en la ignorancia.

-Muy bien –suspiró él, pues era inevitable-. Hemos examinado los cadáveres de los ninjas que vencimos. Muchos de ellos carecían de cualquier marca característica, sin embargo algunos tenían diversos tatuajes. –Juugo hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a entender. Luego, circunspecto, añadió-: Pertenecían a un grupo ANBU, y procedían de Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Seguimos avanzando en la historia, espero que les guste. Agradezco los reviews anónimos de nn (me alegra que la disfrutes, espero que Hinata no quede muy OoC, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar); de Nora (gracias por todas tus observaciones, esperemos que a la larga todo confluya en favor de la pareja jejeje); y Caoline (sí, se trata de un amor más bien lento, pero el fic no será muy largo, por lo que las cosas irán concretándose pronto, gracias por leer y comentar)._

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, que tengan un muy lindo año n.n _

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**V**

**Hacia la madrugada**

* * *

El descubrimiento de que sus primeros secuestradores procedían de Konoha la tuvo en vilo durante el resto del día. Juugo se quedó con ella hasta la hora de la cena, acompañándola, y le ofreció algunos pocos datos más, aquellos que Sasuke autorizó a revelar.

Hinata se sentía abatida, por lo que supo agradecer la compañía y el buen trato. Ni las dos instancias de secuestro ni el haber perdido su chakra la habían doblegado tanto como esas novedades tan funestas e intrigantes. Para ella resultó evidente que una red siniestra se cernía sobre los suyos, pronta a atraparlos, y que, dadas sus circunstancias, nada podía hacer para prevenirlos o ayudarlos.

Tenía que hallar el modo de hacerles llegar la información. Konoha estaba siendo manipulada, o quizá se gestaba entre las sombras un poder del que ni siquiera era conciente, un poder que se le volvería en contra, quién sabe con qué propósitos. Que semejante amenaza se desarrolle en el seno de su propia aldea le resultaba escalofriante. ¿Cómo haría para que Naruto se entere?

Con menos escrúpulos que en otras ocasiones, se animó a plantear numerosas preguntas. Quería averiguar a quiénes más habían raptado, si habían escapado o si se los tenía como desaparecidos. Indagó sobre el accionar de Konoha, sobre posibles pedidos de recompensa o realización de chantajes, o cualquier otro tipo de amenaza contra sus clanes. Quería saber también si ellos, Juugo y sus hombres, ya habían identificado a los verdaderos criminales, si llegaron a sacar más información de los ninjas vencidos, si ya tenían un plan. Todo lo que pudiese decirle sería de gran utilidad.

Sin embargo, las respuestas del joven fueron medidas. La verdad era que le habían prohibido hablar más de lo conveniente, aparte del hecho de que para la mayoría de los interrogantes carecían de certezas. En general, Juugo respondió admitiendo que tal o cual asunto todavía debían investigarse cuidadosamente, que dejara de preocuparse por la suerte de su aldea, que mejor atendiera a sus propias necesidades.

En realidad, si el joven ninja había accedido al interrogatorio fue sólo como excusa para justificar su presencia. Había notado a su líder más sombrío que de costumbre, más retraído, por lo que presintió entre ambos convalecientes alguna clase de desavenencia que podía generar conflictos poco ventajosos si esa cólera alcanzaba a estallar. En tal caso debería preservar a Hinata, o todos sus esfuerzos para cuidar de Sasuke resultarían en vano.

Una vez más se preguntó por qué demonios se había abierto con ella, con qué necesidad le había contado la historia de su familia. Al obrar de esa forma le había dado un objetivo, si es que a pesar de tantos reveses ella seguía pensando con la mentalidad propia de un shinobi, y motivarla de ese modo podría traer dificultades. Aunque llevase años trabajando junto a Sasuke, nunca terminaba de entender su particular forma de conducirse.

Por otro lado, debió admitir que él mismo sentía cierta empatía hacia la muchacha y que todavía lo apremiaba la necesidad de cuidarla en lo que fuera posible. La fuerza interior de Hinata, más su afable temperamento e innata sencillez, lo seguían admirando. Se preguntó si incluso alguien como Sasuke, poco habituado a toparse con ese tipo de personas, y tan indiferente, habría visto en ella lo mismo que veía él cada vez que interactuaban… o tal vez más.

-Todo está siendo investigado, no lograrás descubrir mucho más razonando por tu propia cuenta –le dijo durante la comida-. Si tienes intenciones de recuperar tu fuerza algún día, mejor harías en preocuparte por ti antes que por tu aldea. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé –musitó Hinata, apenada. Lo que Juugo quería decir era que en su actual condición no sería de ningún provecho para Konoha, incluso apelando a toda su buena voluntad. Un ninja en su estado físico poco o nada tenía para aportar entre los suyos si lo que se avecinaba era una nueva y ardua contienda. Aun así, no lograba conformarse-. De todas formas, mientras permanezca aquí sentada tampoco hallaré el modo de restablecer mi chakra. Sólo en mi aldea podrían estudiar mi situación y ayudarme.

Juugo hizo una mueca, después carraspeó. Durante su entrevista con Sasuke había sacado a relucir ese tema, sugiriéndole que tal vez sea más útil restablecer sus poderes con ayuda de Karin. Arguyó que la situación le daba pie a sospechar que pronto tendrían problemas, que quizá serían atacados y que, en definitiva, no podrían mantenerla encerrada durante mucho tiempo más sin que Konoha hiciese algo para recuperarla. Tarde o temprano se sabría que la chica estaba allí.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se negó rotundamente. Lo último que necesitaba, según sus palabras, era "una prisionera que manejara un jutsu ocular tan peligroso, ¿o acaso desconocía las implicancias de tal poder?" Después le reclamó que había sido él quien insistió en traerla, que también fue él quien en principio estuvo de acuerdo en privarla de tal procedimiento con el fin de controlarla, y que cada vez se le notaba más lo blando que se volvía cuando se trataba de defenderla.

Juugo lo había dejado hablar, paciente. Cuando Sasuke dio por finalizada la discusión, supo que lo mejor era abstenerse de insistir en el tema, reservándose sus impresiones al respecto. Su amigo había hablado con razón, pero él también había expuesto motivos relevantes que, confiaba, con el tiempo serían comprendidos. De todas formas sabía bien que, sin la autorización del líder, poco podía hacer sin exponerse o quedar en ridículo.

Por eso estaba ahí conversando con ella a esa hora avanzada de la noche, porque lo consideraba un modo de compensación. En muy pocas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de comportarse según las inclinaciones naturales de una parte de su corazón, por lo que acompañar a Hinata le ayudaba a alcanzar cierto equilibrio espiritual.

Juugo no siempre había sido un criminal, y aunque hacía tiempo que había elegido ese camino y había olvidado su pasado, todavía latían dentro de sí algunos vestigios del ser sensible que durante su primera juventud supo compenetrarse con las tribulaciones ajenas. Quizá, gracias a Hinata, esa vieja y olvidada sensibilidad se removió dentro de sí y lo inclinó en su favor.

-Deja de preocuparte, pierdes tu tiempo –volvió a decir. Después tomó las charolas y se dispuso a retirarse-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dormir, reponerte y reunir fuerzas. En cuanto te sea posible, evita la presencia de Sasuke.

-E-Es él el que viene a mi c-cuarto –se defendió Hinata, repentinamente vacilante otra vez.

-Sólo mantente al margen. Créeme, será lo más sano para ambos. –Hinata insistió en su postura, y Juugo suspiró con resignación-. Sea como sea trata de evitarlo, él también tiene que descansar para sanar de sus propias heridas.

Después se despidió con gentileza deseándole un buen reposo y se marchó, sin haber logrado tranquilizarla. Hinata se quedó sola una vez más con la cabeza atestada de información nueva, significativas contrariedades y una creciente incertidumbre.

Por supuesto que hubiese querido desconectarse de todo para poder dormir, el sueño actuaba como el olvido, la preservaba de las angustias de la vigilia. Hubiera querido dormir durante horas para olvidar la historia que Sasuke le refirió con tanto odio, la trama siniestra que se tejía sobre su aldea, la penosa sensación de haberse transformado en una kunoichi patética y desamparada… Pero bien sabía que eso era imposible.

Por el contrario, tenía mucho en qué pensar. No dejaba de ser Hyuuga Hinata porque olvidase, ni siquiera por haberse debilitado. En todo caso, existían considerables razones por las cuales debía continuar resistiendo.

Siguió el repetido consejo de Juugo y se recostó, extenuada. Aun así demoró mucho tiempo en poner la mente en blanco y en dejarse ganar por el sueño, pero por fin consiguió que su cuerpo se relaje y que un bienaventurado sopor la acogiera. Fue el único alivio que esas últimas horas le depararon.

Hinata necesitaba ese descanso aún más de lo que imaginaba, el estrés de la jornada había sido demoledor. Cayó así en un sueño profundo, dulce, reparador, por eso sus fatigados sentidos no llegaron a percibir los furtivos movimientos que se producían en el exterior.

…

Lo primero que sintió fue una desagradable opresión que le impedía respirar. Despertó cuando ya se estaba ahogando, cuando la fuerza con la que su atacante la agredía logró sacarla del futón y arrastrarla por el suelo.

Instintivamente Hinata se llevó las manos al cuello, pero el hilo con el que pretendían asfixiarla apretaba tanto que apenas pudo interponer uno o dos dedos, tentativa insuficiente para detener el estrangulamiento. Desesperada, empezó a debatirse con el cuerpo, a manotear el vacío y, en definitiva, a luchar por su vida según sus escasas posibilidades.

En cuanto pudo trató de jadear. Si conseguía mantener los pulmones en funcionamiento, aunque fuese a la fuerza, al menos tendría una oportunidad. Fue difícil concentrarse en dirigir la energía en ese sentido, la sensación era atormentadora y le dolía cada bocanada que conseguía realizar. Sin embargo se mentalizó para ello, se forzó a seguir respirando a como diera lugar. Después trató de gritar. La desesperación la llevó a pensar en Naruto, la persona en la que más confiaba y a quien más necesitaba siempre.

Su nombre le salió entrecortado por la asfixia. Una y otra vez, casi sin aire y a punto de perder el conocimiento, chilló su nombre tan fuerte como le fue posible, aunque apenas logró articular un lastimoso alarido. Sólo Naruto podría salvarla, sólo Naruto entendería su dolor.

El golpe de una puerta al abrirse abruptamente y los insultos de Sasuke dirigidos a ella apenas penetraron en su conciencia. Durante un indeterminado lapso de tiempo perdió la noción de la realidad, hasta que poco después, dificultosamente, pudo volver en sí. Entre las brumas de la confusión y los primeros aguijonazos de dolor que la retrotrajeron a la realidad, logró ver que se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación, tumbada en el suelo. Un abrupto acceso de tos la sacudió mientras los pulmones reiniciaban lastimosamente el ciclo interrumpido, mientras boqueaba para volver a respirar con normalidad.

Luego pestañeó para despejar las lágrimas acumuladas, y en pocos segundos recuperó la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana, por eso pudo distinguir a varias figuras desplazándose por su habitación.

Todos eran ninjas enmascarados y estaban luchando, excepto uno que yacía muy cerca de ella con media docena de kunais clavados en el pecho. Por el hilo que todavía sostenía en una mano, dedujo que ése había sido su agresor. Los otros eran al menos cinco y rodeaban al único que Hinata pudo reconocer, pues llevaba la cara descubierta.

-Uchiha Sasuke –murmuró.

Arremetiendo contra todos se lo veía poderoso e indestructible, aunque Hinata llegó a notar que su jutsu ocular permanecía desactivado. Eso le dio pie a pensar que aún no se había recuperado de la batalla anterior, lo cual constituía una gran desventaja.

En cuanto tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, Hinata se puso de pie. En esas circunstancias, sólo una cosa podía hacer. Recargándose contra la pared, rogando para que ninguno de los allí presentes se fijara en ella, se aventuró lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta para ganar el corredor.

El único que advirtió fugazmente ese movimiento fue el propio Sasuke. Maldiciendo por dentro, seguro de que la chica escaparía, optó por asesinar a sus rivales en primer lugar para poder ir tras ella luego. En realidad no le había quedado más remedio que luchar, y además pretendía sonsacarles información, pero la muy ladina de su huésped, a quien se había dignado a salvar, le jugaba esa mala pasada.

Hinata alcanzó la puerta y salió. El corredor se veía oscuro, vacío y silencioso en comparación con la acción que acontecía en su cuarto, excepto por un bulto que yacía más allá. Cuando se acercó descubrió que era Karin, desvanecida. Así pudo explicarse el que los demás no se hayan percatado aún de lo que ocurría.

Mientras maniobraba sobre la kunoichi para despertarla, dio voces llamando a los otros, aunque su garganta distaba mucho de haberse recuperado de la agresión sufrida. Aun así la forzó y siguió llamando, hasta que vio dos sombras penetrando ágilmente en su cuarto. Eso un poco la alivió y se dispuso a ocuparse mejor de la joven.

Cuando ésta por fin abrió los ojos demoró unos instantes en comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Después, se levantó impulsivamente apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

-¡Tú! –le espetó.

-¡S-Sólo te estaba a-ayudando! –le dijo Hinata, asustada por semejante reacción.

-¡Me importa un rábano! Debo ir con Sasuke-kun, ¡me necesita!

Y se precipitó a la habitación donde los demás se habían tranzado en una feroz contienda. Justo en ese momento Suigetsu maniobraba con su Kubikiribocho y casi le cercenó la cabeza.

-¡Suigetsu, idiota! –exclamó ella, pegándose a la pared del susto.

-Hazte a un lado, ¡estorbas! –gruñó aquél.

Entonces Karin advirtió que Hinata estaba a su lado otra vez, observando con gran atención el desarrollo de la batalla. Le gritó que debían salir de allí, que ni siquiera se le ocurriese escapar, que ella jamás se lo permitiría, pero la otra no tenía ojos ni oídos para sus protestas.

Los enemigos habían aumentado en número y eso los retrasaba para liquidarlos. Hinata quería pelear, lo deseaba con toda su alma, realmente quería ayudarlos. Pocas veces en su vida lo había ansiado tanto, su carácter pacífico y su naturaleza compasiva más bien la impulsaban a ser considerada con los demás, salvo cuando sus seres queridos se veían amenazados.

Si le daban a elegir, la pelea era la última opción. Ahora que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía, lo más significativo para su familia y el orgullo de su clan, habría dado lo que fuera por recuperarlo. Por sobre todas las cosas, quería luchar como una auténtica Hyuuga.

Al igual que cuando la viera irse, Sasuke la vio regresar. La pelea demandaba su concentración, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para sentirse contrariado o para meditar en esa sorprendente e inexplicable conducta. En cambio, blandió su espada con furia y arremetió contra sus oponentes con más ensañamiento del necesario.

Ante semejante despliegue de fuerza, la pared que dividía ambas habitaciones terminó por derrumbarse. En general, el desorden era tal que resultaba imposible distinguir qué cosa era qué en aquel lugar. Peleaban con la luna como única fuente de luz, pues las ventanas y las paredes que daban al exterior permanecían asombrosamente intactas. Lo que Hinata pudo deducir de algo tan insólito fue que ninguno de los dos bandos tenía interés en hacer público lo que allí ocurría, ya que se conformaron con ese acotado recinto como campo de batalla sin buscar uno mejor.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención fue la visión de Juugo. El shinobi aparecía transformado y casi le resultó irreconocible en esa forma bestial, pues tal apariencia contrastaba abiertamente con su afabilidad cotidiana. Notó, además, que fue el único del grupo Taka que utilizó su ninjutsu para pelear, pues los demás se restringieron con el fin de evitar la destrucción del edificio. Los tres juntos conformaban un equipo bastante singular, y sin dudas temible.

La contienda se resolvió favorablemente, aunque sin vencedores. Juugo golpeó con brutalidad a uno de los enmascarados y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, agrietándola por el impacto. Al mismo tiempo, Suigetsu les infringió heridas mortales a tres ninjas, mientras que Sasuke seccionó a otro con la espada. Pero entonces, cuando parecía que por fin los habían acabado, las presas se esfumaron en el aire.

-Clones –murmuró Suigetsu, fastidiado.

Parecía una maldita broma. Jadeantes, los jóvenes intercambiaron adustas miradas, inconformes con ese abrupto desenlace.

-Se han ido –comentó Juugo, más calmado, echando un vistazo por la ventana-. Tal vez si organizamos de inmediato una patrulla…

-No –determinó Sasuke, envainando-, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Llegaste a identificarlos?

-No del todo, pero había algo familiar.

-¿Familiar?

-Sería difícil de explicar –murmuró Sasuke, pensativo.

-Y-Yo también lo noté –se atrevió a decir Hinata en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke la miró con atención. La chica se veía más pálida que de costumbre, su voz se oyó rasposa además de titubeante, y en el cuello conservaba la marca del estrangulamiento que sufrió. Pero, en general, parecía estar bien.

Antes de que todo comenzara, él había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando de pronto lo despertaron los chillidos. Creyó que se trataba de otra pesadilla, por lo que, indiferente, se obligó a tratar de recuperar el sueño. Sin embargo los aullidos continuaron, avivando su irritación. Mascullando maldiciones, se levantó y se precipitó hasta el cuarto de la escandalosa muchacha, dispuesto a despertarla de forma muy poco caballeresca.

El cuadro con el que se encontró lo obligó a actuar por instinto. De inmediato lanzó una retahíla de kunais que lograron reducir al ninja que intentaba estrangularla, y a continuación empezaron a hacerse visibles los ninjas que aguardaban agazapados entre las sombras de la habitación. A partir de allí sólo tuvo que enfocarse en pelear.

Finalizada la contienda ni siquiera les quedaron heridos o moribundos, cuestión lógica si pretendían conservar el anonimato, sino que tan sólo dejaron una muchacha con secuelas. La pregunta que Sasuke se hizo entonces fue si venían por él o si la buscaban a ella, y cómo habían infringido las medidas de seguridad.

-La guardia le tocaba a Karin –señaló Suigetsu, desentendiéndose.

-¡Y la hice! –repuso ella, ofendida-. Lo único que recuerdo es que recorría los pasillos y todo me parecía normal. Después, por alguna razón, perdí la conciencia.

-¿No percibiste nada? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Nada –se lamentó Karin-. Deben haber utilizado algún tipo de genjutsu para distraerme.

-Seguramente –comentó Juugo, pensativo-, lo cual sugiere que conocen nuestras técnicas. A Karin la sacaron de circulación desde el principio para evitar ser detectados y ganar tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? –indagó Suigetsu.

-Habrá que averiguarlo –contestó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Hinata.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada con recelo. Sabía a qué se refería. Sólo dos personas había en esas habitaciones, por lo que cualquiera de los dos podría haber sido el objetivo. Incluso si sólo se trataba de asesinar a Sasuke, por fuerza tenían que eliminarla a ella también.

-Dudo mucho que se trate de un grupo diferente al que nos hemos enfrentado la última vez –dijo Juugo-. Más allá de cuál haya sido su propósito, lo lógico para ellos sería acabar con los dos.

Ninguno de los presentes objetó, pues cada uno había llegado a la misma conclusión por su lado. Karin le dirigió una rencorosa mirada a Hinata, focalizando en ella sus aprensiones al respecto. Si algo le ocurriese a Sasuke, tendría con quién desquitarse.

Luego, cuando se fijó en él, detectó un extraño gesto que la sorprendió. El joven por lo general se mostraba parco e imperturbable, pero en ese momento percibió un dejo de interés que no le había notado antes, un tipo de atención que se enfocaba en una única dirección.

Karin sintió unos celos atenazantes corroyendo sus entrañas al descubrir que sus ojos no se apartaban de Hinata. Era injusto, era terriblemente injusto. Si alguien tenía derecho a captar esa clase de interés, ese alguien era ella. Ella que había estado siempre con él, apuntalándolo, ella que lo adoraba por encima de todas las cosas como si fuese un dios. Ninguna estúpida recién llegada tenía derecho sobre él, ninguna jovenzuela sosa lo acapararía jamás.

…

Siguieron debatiendo en privado, no sin antes haber ubicado a Hinata en una nueva habitación. Esta vez las ventanas daban al patio interior de la posada, por lo que había muy poco para ver y entretenerse mientras los demás deliberaban.

Hinata sólo tuvo tiempo y ánimo para pasarse una compresa por la zona del cuello afectada y vendarse. Todavía se sentía adolorida, pero a esas alturas le afectaba mucho más la fatiga que otra cosa. Por uno u otro motivo, hacía noches que no dormía bien.

Por contradictorio que parezca, el único alivio que encontró en medio de ese caótico trajinar de personas y situaciones fue la visión de las primeras luces del amanecer. Contabilizó una jornada más alejada de Konoha, de los suyos y de Naruto, otra jornada para el espanto y para el olvido. Y si bien esas nefastas noches que le tocaron en suerte en algún momento finalizaban, su cautiverio, en cambio, se le hacía interminable.

Uzumaki Naruto… Lo añoraba dolorosamente. Echaba de menos su sonrisa franca, sus palabras, su apoyo constante. El recuerdo de ese amor fue como un refugio, ardía como una pequeña llama resistente a los embates del viento más embravecido, y los primeros rayos del sol la transportaron por un momento hacia aquella apacible calidez. Cuánto lo necesitaba…

Tan abstraída estaba en ese simple consuelo, que demoró bastante tiempo en percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke, que había entrado en la estancia con el sigilo de costumbre. Y cuando lo hizo, el apartamiento de aquella dulce evocación le resultó desagradablemente brusco, aunque no tanto como para asombrarse de verlo allí parado observándola, un hábito al que el joven parecía tan afecto ya, para incomodidad de la kunoichi.

Al entrar al cuarto Sasuke advirtió de inmediato su ensimismamiento, pero en lugar de cortarlo, optó por esperar que Hinata se diera cuenta por sí misma de su llegada, así podría observarla mejor, pensar en lo sucedido, y tal vez entender. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos recargado contra la pared, silencioso, meditabundo y expectante.

Lo que cualquiera en sus circunstancias hubiese hecho, ella no lo hizo. Y, por el contrario, lo que cualquiera hubiera dejado de hacer, ella lo hizo. Le costaba comprender ese tipo de conducta, Hinata había actuado movida por una lealtad que sólo se guardaba para los propios compañeros, y jamás para quienes la retenían contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, así había obrado.

Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a la oscuridad, a la infamia, a las acciones rencorosas, que esa muestra de su carácter lo contrariaba profundamente. En su mundo no había lugar para los actos regidos por alguna clase de nobleza, porque allí sólo el crimen era posible.

El interés personal y la lucha por sobrevivir a cualquier costo presidían sus acciones. En cambio ella se movía por causas diferentes, causas que él había olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Casi moría asfixiada, pero tuvo la fuerza necesaria para ir por ayuda cuando el que corría riesgos era su propio carcelero. Sasuke simplemente no lo podía entender.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por fin, no obstante, nada tuvieron para decirse al respecto. Se estudiaron desde lejos, mutuamente, limitándose a reconocer la presencia del otro. Lo que había estado evocando Hinata y lo que Sasuke se había preguntado fueron tribulaciones reservadas para sí mismos, albergadas con cuidado y recelo.

Después, el joven se aproximó para observarla de cerca. La marca del hilo quedó cubierta por una venda, pero feos moretones se habían formado en derredor. Aun así Hinata se mostraba ante él más fuerte que nunca, evidenciando una entereza que no dejaba de desconcertarlo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, rozó la zona agredida con los dedos.

La kunoichi ciertamente se sorprendió, pero dominó el impulso de apartarse. De todas formas el contacto duró apenas unos instantes, Sasuke terminó por deshacerlo y se alejó tan súbitamente como cuando se acercó, en apariencia tranquilo. Luego se paseó lentamente por el cuarto, sin mirarla, el único modo que halló para aplacar el súbito arrebato de tocarla.

La había protegido. Sin pensar, sin mediar ningún plan o alguna clase de razón, la protegió de sus enemigos, exponiéndose cuando aún no se completaba su recuperación, cuando nada lo obligaba a defenderla. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? ¿Qué esperaba obtener?

Hinata lo siguió con la vista, extrañada. Cuando él la tocó sintió calor en el rostro, no sólo por lo inusual del gesto sino también por tenerlo de pronto tan cerca, sobre ella, interesado. El corazón le latió con fuerza, y tan avergonzada se sentía que su cuerpo se paralizó, aunque para su inmenso sosiego fue él quien terminó por apartarse.

Luego de algunos instantes, fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

-No esperes que te agradezca, jamás te pedí ayuda –le dijo.

La joven, más repuesta de aquella impresión, entendió muy bien a qué se refería. Pero para ese entonces, había decidido que jamás volvería a dejarse amilanar por el líder del grupo Taka.

-Y-Yo tampoco t-te pedí que me salves –respondió, aludiendo claramente al atentado sufrido.

Al igual que si le hubiesen disparado un dardo en la nuca, Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Todavía sin mirarla, se apresuró a declarar:

-No lo malinterpretes.

Hinata esbozó una dulce semisonrisa. Él, aun de espaldas, tal vez la percibiese.

-P-Puedes estar tranquilo, te aseguro q-que lo he entendido perfectamente –dijo ella, vacilante, aunque en esta ocasión hubiera querido que su voz se oyese firme.

A continuación, Sasuke permaneció unos minutos más en silencio, quieto y evasivo. Hinata se le quedó mirando, tímida, agradecida y todavía extrañada por esa insólita conducta. Después, sin agregar nada más, el ninja se marchó. En qué cuarto se instalaría esta vez era algo que ella desconocía.

En cuanto a su situación, Juugo ya le había avisado que de allí en más sería él quien se encargaría de vigilarla desde el cuarto contiguo. Tratar de guardar las mismas apariencias que antes resultaría absurdo teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido durante la noche, por lo que esta vez Sasuke y ella podrían permanecer alejados.

Ante tal decisión Hinata ni se sorprendió ni se decepcionó. Era lo lógico, pensó, ya que seguiría siendo una prisionera y, por ende, la fachada más conveniente. Que sus habitaciones lindaran o que ella se fuese a dormir al otro extremo del universo daba exactamente igual cuando ya los habían atacado una vez.

Sin embargo, el intercambio tan singular que acababa de sostener la dejó conmocionada. El silencio, la postura, la mirada, todo le generó una gran intriga y un extraño e inesperado interés. Y la reacción de su corazón cuando él acercó su mano, cuando examinó con mirada indescifrable la herida sufrida… Enrojeció otra vez de sólo recordar.

Por más que se hayan familiarizado con su mutua presencia, nunca se trazó entre ellos ninguna clase de intimidad, ¿entonces por qué la había tocado, por qué la había mirado de esa manera? A ningún hombre le había visto esa mirada jamás, exceptuando tal vez… No, sería ir demasiado lejos. En todo caso, ni siquiera en sus más recónditos sueños se había animado a trazar esa expresión en los ojos de Naruto, si algún día la veía como ella deseaba.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, fastidiada por tanto sinsentido. Sasuke era un acertijo, una auténtica incógnita. ¿Para qué había ido a su habitación, si detestaba tanto tenerla allí? ¿Sólo para que no lo malinterprete? ¿Qué había ido a ver en realidad, o a buscar? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Debió haberla afectado mucho el que estuviese a punto de morir asfixiada, pensó Hinata, para que Uchiha Sasuke se convierta de un momento a otro en el centro de sus pensamientos. Con gran lucidez llegó a percatarse de que conocía muy bien los detalles de su trágica historia, pero que ignoraba casi todo sobre _él_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Con este capi estaríamos promediando el fic, ya que contará con un total de doce capítulos. Los otros días terminé de escribirlo, por lo que de aquí en más el tiempo entre actualización y actualización dependerá de lo que demore en revisarlo y editarlo -y las diversas circunstancias de la vida bah XD_

_El de hoy es un capi especial, por lo que quiero dedicárselo con todo cariño a Mirai Rin, quien ha tenido la gentileza de recomendar el fic y de leer y comentar algunos otros de mis escritos. Yo recomendaré también sus historias, porque he descubierto a una fanficker dedicada y reflexiva :D_

_Como siempre, agradezco desde aquí los reviews anónimos de Teletubie (me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar n.n) y de nn (gracias por estar ahí siempre, espero que el capi de hoy también te guste n.n)_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**VI**

**La fisura**

* * *

Reacomodarse psicológicamente luego de la imprevista pelea nocturna les llevó poco tiempo, al fin y al cabo eran shinobis, pero conseguir hombres para cubrir a los centinelas asesinados requirió de más esfuerzo. Todos y cada uno de los vigilantes apostados estratégicamente alrededor de la posada fueron hallados sin vida por Juugo, quien a la mañana siguiente procedió a informarlo.

-Hay algo de todo esto que no entiendo, Sasuke –le comentó a su líder-: ¿por qué molestarse en asesinar a todos los que estaban de guardia y luego trenzarse en una absurda batalla? ¿Por qué realizar semejante despliegue sin tomar nuestras vidas después? ¿Qué se proponían?

-Advertirnos, Juugo, eso era todo lo que pretendían –respondió Sasuke dadas las evidencias-. El que lo tramó sabe muy bien quiénes somos y sólo quiso jugar un rato para hacernos escarmentar. Hemos metido las narices en sus asuntos, y eso no le agrada.

-¿Te refieres al que está detrás de los secuestros, el sujeto para el que trabajaban aquellos ninjas contra los que nos enfrentamos en el bosque?

-Quién más podría ser.

-¿Entonces por qué no se llevaron a Hinata?

-Ella ya no les sirve –repuso Sasuke, que se colocó junto a la ventana para observar el paisaje de su aldea, mientras reflexionaba-. Tomaron su poder, por lo que su vida ya no les importa. Pero nosotros hemos husmeado.

-Se trata de nuestro territorio.

-¿Y desde cuándo razona con ética una mente criminal?

-Como sea. La cuestión ahora es que estamos escasos de personal.

-Les diré a Suigetsu y a Karin que se encarguen.

-¿Y Hinata? –se atrevió a interrogar Juugo. A él tampoco se le había escapado el hecho de que la joven pudo haber aprovechado la ocasión para huir, ya que ellos, ocupados como estaban, no hubieran podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero, para contrariedad de todos, se había quedado-. A este paso, mantenerla con nosotros se volverá problemático.

-¿Y ahora lo sabes? –ironizó Sasuke. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los valles lejanos, como si pretendiera abarcar con la vista lo que todavía no podía comprender con el pensamiento-. Tendré que meditar en ese asunto.

Dadas las circunstancias, Juugo tuvo que conformarse con eso. Las cosas se habían complicado, por lo que debía focalizarse en las prioridades. Y lo primero era la fidelidad hacia su líder, aunque en su interior se prometió hacer todo lo posible por ayudar también a Hinata.

…

Algunos días después, la tarde tocaba su fin cuando la joven en cuestión decidió que había tenido suficiente de su cotidiana dosis de autocompasión. Fue así que se obligó a despabilar y se dispuso a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió factible para paliar un poco el hastío, la preocupación y el interminable encierro: ejercitarse.

Casi lamentó que su mente se hallase tan embotada como para pensarlo antes. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que tenía los músculos agarrotados, las articulaciones endurecidas y los miembros casi rígidos por la falta de actividad, por no hablar de su energía y estado anímico. Un descuido más del cual avergonzarse.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sortear ese tipo de cavilaciones, empezó la serie de ejercicios con un trote leve en el lugar, de cara a la ventana. Poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo hasta adquirir el número de pulsaciones deseadas. Luego decidió que seguiría con aeróbicos antes de pasar a los ejercicios localizados, y diseñó mentalmente distintos circuitos con el tiempo y la frecuencia que aplicaría. Cualquier cosa sería útil con tal de dejar de pensar en lo demás.

Pero incluso en ese estado de actividad la mente resultó traicionera. Por más que se esforzara en encauzar sus pensamientos, éstos se le desbordaban por rumbos antojadizos que la devolvían una y otra vez a los problemas y misterios que intentaba esquivar: continuar a merced de un grupo de criminales cuyos verdaderos propósitos para retenerla carecían de sentido, la intriga que se tejía en torno a Konoha, la frustrante necesidad de recomponer su chakra, la historia de Uchiha Sasuke, la persona de Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke revoloteando en su mente de una u otra forma... Nada iba bien, ni siquiera sus ideas.

Llevaba casi dos horas exudando su infortunio, cuando una toalla aterrizó bruscamente sobre su cabeza. La apartó de sí, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, el nuevo epicentro de sus cavilaciones, tan sigiloso como de costumbre.

Sasuke la observaba con impavidez, distante. Hinata, en cambio, se incomodó, quién sabe desde cuándo estaría allí parado, contemplándola. Sintió calor en el rostro.

Desde que tuvieran aquel singular intercambio, después del ataque, experimentaba cierta dosis de ansiedad cuando se le aparecía de la nada con cualquier excusa, cuando estaba sola con él o cuando de repente le dirigía la palabra. Su proximidad la perturbaba más que en otras ocasiones, su incisiva mirada la cohibía y ya no sabía cómo hacer para enfrentarlo sin delatar toda esa carga de tribulaciones que se le arremolinaba en el estómago. Su presencia le resultaba apabullante.

Durante unos instantes se hizo entre ellos un embarazoso silencio, o al menos así lo percibió ella, que al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones no se explicaba su visita ni sabía qué decir. Para su fortuna, fue él quien habló primero.

-Lamento interrumpir tu rutina –ironizó-, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

Hinata se extrañó.

-¿Preguntas?

-Sobre tu secuestro.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió la otra noche?

Sasuke la miró con fingida indulgencia.

-Parece que no he sido claro. Seré _yo_ quien haga las preguntas, Hyuuga –le advirtió.

Lo último que quería ella era provocarlo. Tomó la toalla y se sentó ante la mesita del centro de la habitación, secándose el sudor del rostro mientras se daba tiempo para dominar todas aquellas inoportunas sensaciones. Sasuke se acomodó del otro lado, justo enfrente.

-Ya les he dicho todo lo que recuerdo –aclaró Hinata, adelantándose.

-Cuéntamelo desde el principio –se limitó a ordenar el otro.

La kunoichi lo miró a los ojos, cansada de esa situación, aunque intuyó que al tipo poco y nada le importaba. Si hubiese visto en él al menos un ápice de lo que esperaba encontrar en alguien con su historia, hubiese tenido una mayor predisposición hacia quien en otro tiempo fuera un nakama y que ahora tal vez necesite de su ayuda para encaminarse. Pero, o no distinguía ninguna emoción, o lo único que hallaba era resentimiento. Esos extremos la obligaban a permanecer a la defensiva, sin importar cuánto y de qué modo la alteraba en la actualidad su presencia.

Desviando la vista, le contó sumisamente todo lo referido a su primer secuestro. Sasuke la escuchó hasta el final en silencio, inescrutable. Cuando Hinata terminó su relato, recién entonces se volvió a fijar en su rostro para observar sus reacciones, pero el otro ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Dices que desconoces el jutsu por el que se agotó tu chakra –comentó él.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que se agotó, que lo anularon, que lo tomaron…?

-No lo sé con exactitud, sólo sé que he perdido mis habilidades.

-¿En dónde debías llevar a cabo tu misión?

-Eso es clasificado.

-¿En qué consistía? ¿Quién te asignó? ¿Por qué ibas sola?

Hinata se limitó a guardar silencio. Sasuke esperó sin perturbarse, pero cuando entendió que nada diría al respecto, su semblante se endureció.

-No creo que valga la pena que te guardes ese tipo de información a estas alturas –señaló.

Ella notó el ligero cambio en su expresión, pero no se amilanó. Desde hacía un tiempo había reparado en que cada vez que se sentía contrariado, específicamente _contrariado_, el disgusto se le traslucía en la cara. Dudaba que él lo hubiese advertido, o que alguien se lo hubiese señalado.

-Sabes que los datos concernientes a las misiones deben permanecer en secreto -respondió.

-Y supongo que tú sabes que lo más probable es que esa misión fuese tan sólo una trampa.

-En todo caso –dijo Hinata-, lo averiguaré por mí misma.

-¿En qué momento? –se burló Sasuke.

-Cuando me liberes.

El chico alzó una ceja. Debió admitir que la pequeña tenía agallas.

-Y cuándo será eso –suspiró él inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si lo meditase.

A Hinata no le importó la burla, ni su desdén, ni su indiferencia. Incluso agotada como estaba, en los últimos días había podido deducir que retenerla allí por mucho tiempo más sería absurdo e inconveniente, y desde hacía un rato venía elucubrando sobre las verdaderas intenciones del joven para interrogarla: por fin debatían sobre qué hacer con ella. Por eso, en cuanto le fuera posible, los ayudaría a tomar la decisión que la beneficie.

La situación se había agravado, el mismísimo líder del grupo Taka se aparecía en su habitación para hacer esas preguntas, por lo que, desde su punto de vista, el plan inicial para retenerla se caía a pedazos. Había dejado de ser una fachada para convertirse en un estorbo.

En ese estado de cosas, por fin se le presentaba una oportunidad.

-Debes liberarme –afirmó ella, acentuando la primera palabra-. Conservarme entre ustedes sólo los demora y ya no les reporta ningún beneficio.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, Hyuuga.

-Perderán su tiempo entonces –prosiguió Hinata, segura de sí misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. Lo más fácil y provechoso para todos es que me dejes ir, no tienes alternativa. Incluso si crees que todavía puedo servir de fachada, o de distracción, o de rehén, al final siempre ocurrirá lo mismo: o me liberas o me matas.

El frío silencio que Sasuke le devolvió como respuesta le puso los pelos de punta, aunque logró mantener la compostura. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos... Arrinconar a la persona que la tenía a su merced no era la mejor de las ideas, mucho menos si esta persona no está dispuesta a dejarse arrinconar. El chico clavó la vista sobre ella como si fuera un insecto al que debía aplastar.

Hinata, admirada de su propia osadía, enrojeció abiertamente. Hubiera querido retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar sus palabras, o para imprimir en su tono de voz algún rasgo de súplica y de humildad. El período que llevaba allí había sido más que suficiente para conocer el temperamento de su interlocutor, y cualquiera haya sido su objetivo, tendría que replanteárselo. Tal vez no fuese el momento más propicio para intentar convencerlo, mucho menos para enfrentarlo. Usar la inteligencia estaba bien, pero ser estratégico resultaba vital.

Aunque tampoco podía mostrarse débil después de presionarlo de ese modo. Sin bajar la vista, conservando su firme actitud y más roja que antes, se dispuso a recomponer la línea del diálogo con más amabilidad, ya que el otro persistía en su sombrío silencio.

-No creo haber dicho nada que no sepas ya, o que no hayas discutido con tus hombres –intentó, titubeante-. Estoy segura de que mi estadía aquí te perjudica tanto como a mí, simplemente me he limitado a exponer los hechos.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si la examinara desinteresadamente.

-Los Hyuuga nunca fueron muy diestros para las negociaciones –comentó.

-¿A-A qué te refieres? –tartamudeó Hinata, desconcertada por esa súbita salida.

-Recuerdo ciertos reveses con aldeas enemigas de Konoha –dijo él como al descuido-, cuestiones que tu clan jamás pudo resolver sin sacrificar a sus miembros. Cuidado, jovencita, tal vez te haya llegado el turno.

-¿U-Un Uchiha hablando de sa-sacrificios? –ironizó ella sin poderse contener.

Ahora Sasuke la taladró con la mirada. Hinata palideció. No podía explicarse esa forma tan desafiante de hablar, jamás se manejaba de ese modo con las personas por más amenazadoras que sean, ese ninja la desestabilizaba por completo. Hubiese preferido que le grite, que la insulte, incluso que la golpee, todo menos ese nuevo silencio glacial.

Debía controlarse, debía distinguir entre la ansiedad de liberarse y la ansiedad que le provocaba el hombre, debía enfocarse en su objetivo principal. No estaba allí para someterse a un vano cruce de pareceres sobre las decisiones tácticas de sus respectivos clanes, sino para obtener su propia liberación. Ya que Sasuke la había buscado para hablar, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión utilizando la única arma que le quedaba: el ingenio.

Sin embargo, dejándose llevar por el espíritu de la conversación –y quizá por sus propios, incipientes y aún desconocidos sentimientos-, un deseo diferente empezó a removerse también. En su interior se había generado un inusitado conflicto, una parte de sí quería convencerlo de dejarla ir de una buena vez, mientras que otra se alzaba con la vieja intención de entenderlo, de alcanzarlo, de persuadirlo de regresar a la senda abandonada. De pronto, Hinata recordó por qué razón se había quedado aquella noche.

-Deberías medir lo que dices, Hyuuga –siseó él por fin, a punto de derrapar también-, detesto que la gente me subestime con ese tipo de artimañas. Aquí soy el líder, cada una de mis decisiones conlleva la vida o la muerte y te diré que, hasta ahora, cada palabra que salió de tu boca ha inclinado la balanza hacia la segunda opción.

-No creas q-que soy incapaz de comprender el l-lado oscuro de una historia, o de una familia –se apresuró a señalar ella, cada vez más nerviosa-. Ningún clan de ninguna nación po-podrá decir nunca que ha prescindido de s-sacrificios, o de penas, o de momentos c-confusos y oscuros. Nadie p-puede señalar primero, ¡nadie tiene derecho a recriminar!

-Sería mejor que cerraras la boca –le advirtió él, conteniéndose.

-Tampoco creo que ni-ningún clan tenga derecho a arrogarse el me-mérito de haber sacrificado más que otro, ni que un shinobi se victimice.

-Calla.

-Si-Si no entendí mal tu historia, si conozco la lealtad de la gente d-de mi aldea, no puedo creer que tu clan se haya exiliado sin pelear.

-Detente.

-Vives en el dolor y en el r-resentimiento, pero estoy convencida de que, s-si se hubiesen quedado a luchar, habrían po-podido aclarar las cosas. ¡Y tú no serías esto que eres!

-¡Te dije que te calles! –gritó Sasuke, descargando el puño sobre la mesa.

Por reflejo Hinata se echó para atrás. Sasuke se le fue encima y se encaró con ella ceñudo, agitado y desencajado. La kunoichi nunca lo había visto reaccionar así.

El joven, a su vez, jamás se había sentido tan perplejo. Ninguno de sus hombres, ni siquiera Juugo, se habían atrevido a hablarle de esa manera. Sintió que perdía el control, que se llenaba de ira, que la furia reprimida se desataría sin más. Enceguecido, irracional, sabiendo que pelear con un ninja en inferioridad de condiciones sería un acto inútil, la única respuesta instintiva que se le ocurrió como contraataque fue la de humillarla.

La tomó de la parte superior de su prenda y tiró hasta ponerla de pie. Luego, sin soltarla, la aprisionó violentamente contra la pared. Hinata chilló, indefensa, e interpuso sus manos para repeler ese insólito ataque, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Antes de que pudiese intentar algo más para liberarse de aquella desquiciada prepotencia, Sasuke le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándolas con rudeza.

El aliento del shinobi recorrió torpemente su cara hasta encontrar el punto donde concentraría toda su rabia, su indignación y su dolor. Sí, la humillaría hasta las lágrimas, hasta que sólo viva del deseo de desaparecer de este maldito mundo, tal y como muchas veces había deseado él. Nadie le hablaba de esa manera, ¡nadie!

Por más que intentó esquivarlo, nada pudo hacer Hinata para eludir esa insensata y bochornosa acometida. Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los suyos con brutalidad, presionaron con torpeza casi hasta lastimarla. Ella gimoteó, pataleó, se reveló con todas sus fuerzas contra ese asalto infame y degradante, se retorció y le demostró con indignadas sacudidas cuán ofendida se sentía, cuán subestimada.

La boca de Sasuke era agresiva, insistente, déspota. Mientras más se esforzaba ella para zafarse más lejos iba él, mejor posicionado en la maniobra, obligándola a responder. Intentó morderlo, pero ni siquiera con eso lo hizo retroceder.

Hinata lloriqueó, impotente. Y en ese momento, como si el chico reaccionase a la protesta, las caricias se serenaron poco a poco, el beso se hizo más paciente y los roces más cálidos, hasta apaciguarla. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla ardiente porque pensó –o quiso creer- que él lo hacía a propósito, y sin embargo ya se sentía derretir, sucumbir, aceptar. Las manos de Sasuke se entrelazaron con las suyas, y Hinata ya no pudo resistirse.

Ignorantes de la naturaleza de ciertas emociones, ambos cruzaron el umbral, franquearon la valla que los había contenido. Un vehemente remolino de sensaciones los envolvió y los trasportó hacia otro plano de la realidad, uno donde la violencia se mezclaba con la pasión y el dolor con la atracción. Todo lo que eran y todo lo que sentían allí lo volcaron, y el beso retomó gradualmente su cautivadora demanda.

Hinata se vio sumida en esa insólita vorágine casi hasta el desmayo. Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie, y nunca imaginó que un beso podía ser tan atroz y alucinante a la vez. Sasuke la había besado por rabia, maliciosamente la obligó a sentirlo, a saborear con sus propios labios la clase de odio que arraigaba dentro de su ser. Y al instante siguiente ya no podían detenerse.

Pero lo que le estaba haciendo a ella también se lo hacía a sí mismo, Sasuke lo supo antes de que Hinata pudiese siquiera percibirlo, con una contundencia inapelable. Ese beso al ninja le dolió, le gustó, lo desesperó y lo condujo hasta el borde del abismo.

Cuando, obnubilado y abatido, se apartó apenas de su boca, su rostro se había descompuesto. Por primera vez ella le vio una emoción abierta, una fisura en esa máscara de circunspección que utilizaba siempre. Sin proponérselo la muchacha había punzado, había herido, y lo que sea que haya desatado los condujo hasta allí.

Sasuke apenas la miró. Sentía la piel ardiente y las manos temblorosas. Asombrado, aturdido, se preocupó más por recuperar la compostura que por la agitación y el estupor de la joven que tenía entre los brazos. En tan sólo unos minutos se había transformado en un sujeto completamente distinto e irreconocible.

Su mente zozobraba. Con desesperación buscó un asidero, un lugar donde recuperarse a sí mismo para evitar el desastre, la idea que lo mantenía vivo y a salvo de todo aquello que se salía de sus cálculos. Por extraño que parezca, Hinata también sería eso para él, y por paradójico que fuese, por fin se deshizo de sus brazos.

Su cerebro de superviviente se reactivó y entonces se mortificó al darse cuenta de que alguien tan lamentable y en desventaja viniera a ponerle el mundo de cabeza, jaqueando su autodominio. Evasivo, sombrío, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Hinata, en cambio, se dejó caer hasta quedar en cuclillas, ruborizada y abstraída.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para verla, al notar su retraimiento, de pronto Sasuke se sintió dolorosamente lejos, inerme. ¿Qué pensará, qué sentirá? ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que hacer una cosa así? Su rencor se había desbordado, demostró involuntariamente que aún sufría por el pasado y reaccionó del modo más absurdo pretendiendo desquitarse. Qué idiota había sido, terminó cayendo en su propia trampa.

Justo con ella, una completa extraña... Era rematadamente absurdo. ¿Quién era esta muchacha para hacerle frente? ¿Por qué se había dejado desafiar, y por qué la besó después? ¿Qué clase de emociones estaban agitándose en su interior?

No era nadie, apenas la sombra de una kunoichi, una tonta que no podía hablar sin trabarse, una mujer vulnerable en todo sentido. Atrevida, quizá, porque todavía no lo conocía en profundidad y por eso, con imperdonable torpeza, lo había provocado. Ingenua, porque al no conocerlo no le temía... Nadie, ¡esa chica no era nadie! Y sin embargo, ¡de qué modo lo había afectado!

-¿Quedarse para luchar, dices? ¿Soportar más humillación? –La voz de Sasuke podía ser tan fría como su silencio, pero parecía haber recobrado cierto grado de serenidad. Hinata, en cambio, ni siquiera se removió-. Eres graciosa, Hyuuga. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que podías ser tan incisiva? El encierro y la debilidad sólo te hacen decir sandeces.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, quizá ni siquiera entendiera a qué se refería. ¿Qué pensaría, qué sentiría? Todavía podía percibir los vestigios de su pulso acelerado en las venas y el desesperante calor de su boca fluctuando sobre sus labios. _¿Por qué le afectaba así?_

-Si quieres que algún día te libere, harías bien en escuchar este consejo –dijo finalmente con su aplomo habitual-: deja de meter las narices en donde nadie te llama.

Esa chica no era nadie, entonces nada de ella tenía que interesarle o atraerle. Si en algún punto se sentía diferente, o desencajado, seguro sería por su impertinencia y por no haber sido capaz de contenerse a tiempo. Si algo le dolía adentro, o lo atribulaba, seguro se debía a algún fortuito recuerdo de su desdicha pasada y nada más.

Después, algo irresoluto, se obligó a marcharse.

…

Oculta entre las sombras del corredor, Karin esperó a que Sasuke se alejara para soltar el aire que contenía. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba, y cuán impresionada.

Las voces crispadas le habían llamado tanto la atención que decidió entreabrir sigilosamente la puerta para echar un vistazo, y lo que vio allí la llenó de estupor. Por más que hizo un esfuerzo, no consiguió recordar si alguna vez había visto a Sasuke tan alterado, tan desquiciado. Él siempre se condujo con mesura y desapego.

Además, nunca demostró interés por nadie en particular, pues las personas que no conocía más bien le molestaban. Pero allí, en ese cuarto, se había comportado de un modo completamente ajeno a su carácter. En lugar de responder con su apatía habitual, se exaltó; en vez de mostrarse desinteresado, se lo vio más bien atraído por las palabras y las actitudes de la prisionera. Lejos de permanecer impasible ante sus dichos, se abalanzó como un animal desbocado sobre ella… Karin apretó los puños para contener la furia.

Jamás lo perdonaría por ese desprecio. Hubiera dado lo que no tenía por ese Sasuke emocional, aturdido, iracundo, por esos ojos brillantes fijos sobre ella, por esa ira estallando sobre sí. Karin hubiese entregado su propia alma a cambio de que esas emociones se manifestaran con ella y _por_ ella, por ser la causa que lo descoloque, por ser la joven que jaquee su frialdad.

Pero no fue ella quien detonó esos sentimientos, no fue ella quien lo sacudió hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control. Fue esa chica insignificante, débil, inservible, esa chica escuálida que no era más que un estorbo y un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para meterse así con Sasuke, para hablarle de ese modo, para perturbarlo? A ella tampoco podría perdonárselo.

Su adorado Sasuke, su sueño más íntimo, su ilusión más añorada… _¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué la has mirado de esa forma? ¿Qué tiene esa pobre infeliz para atraerte, para interesarte? ¿Por qué nunca me has mirado a mí ni has sentido lo mismo por mí? ¿Por qué nunca me has besado, aunque fuese por tristeza?_

Y lo peor de todo, lo que más la atormentaba, era que seguramente no se había dado cuenta. Sasuke ni siquiera registró el cambio, la forma como la miraba, la atención con que la escuchaba y con cuánta decisión se abalanzó sobre ella. Habrá creído que besándola la humillaba, o que de esa forma descargaría su odio y la haría sufrir. Cuán ciegos podían ser los hombres, ¡cuán estúpidos! Más que los sentimientos de Hinata se había herido a sí mismo, y en el camino se había delatado. Karin lo vislumbró, lo entendió antes que el propio Sasuke.

Pero de ningún modo les permitiría llegar más lejos. Él era suyo, había estado a su lado en los tiempos más difíciles, tenía más derecho que nadie a ser su mujer. Una maldita kunoichi salida de la nada no iba a quitárselo tan fácilmente.

_Sasuke-kun… ¿Acaso entiendes lo que sientes?_

Karin lo entendía, y supo lo que tenía que hacer para deshacerse de ella.

…

Sólo cuando Sasuke traspuso la puerta Hinata dejó que las lágrimas corrieran. Durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado permaneció en cuclillas, abandonándose, sin lograr distinguir entre sus sentimientos e imposibilitada de pensar. Lloró y lloró hasta que la cabeza comenzó a arderle.

Poco rato después, cuando vio que la puerta se abría de nuevo, se levantó y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con una manga. Al advertir que no se trataba de Sasuke, sino de Karin, se sintió menos expuesta, aunque con una mezcla rara de alivio y decepción.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó con voz débil, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Karin se detuvo cerca de la puerta y desde allí la examinó con irreprimible encono. Había tomado una decisión que podía traerle problemas con el grupo, una decisión basada en sus sentimientos. Aun así, poco y nada le importaban las consecuencias.

-¿Quieres recuperar tu chakra, Hyuuga?

Hinata al principio se extrañó, creyó que a causa de su turbación había oído mal. Luego, se puso en guardia. Aunque no sentía ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia la joven, tampoco le tenía confianza, pues a lo largo de su estadía sólo se mostró arisca y grosera. Que le saliera con un tema tan delicado le resultó por lo menos sospechoso.

Vulnerable como estaba, debió obligar a su cerebro a permanecer atento y funcional. Nada bueno podía venir de Karin.

-No entiendo de qué hablas –contestó.

-Cautelosa, ¿eh? –repuso aquélla, burlona-. Has perdido tu fuerza, pero insistes en ser precavida. Eres una buena kunoichi, de esas que nunca se rinden –añadió con desdén. Intuyó que tal vez algo de eso hubiera despertado el interés de Sasuke, pero a ella en nada le conmovía ese tipo de carácter-. Te hice una pregunta clara.

A Hinata cada parte de sí le indicaba que no confíe, que recele. Pero el aire olía a propuesta, una que a ella le interesaría en particular, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido.

El beso de Sasuke volvió a hacérsele patente, los labios le hormiguearon evocando su contacto. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar así, arruinando la endeble camaradería establecida entre ellos, plantándole más dilemas sobre sus propios sentimientos? ¿Y por qué ella le había correspondido, exponiéndose con tanta torpeza?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el corazón persistía en bombear más rápido de lo habitual. Lo único que supo con certeza en medio de semejante atolladero mental fue que esa kunoichi le traía alguna clase de solución, una vía de escape, con o sin motivos ocultos de su parte. En todo caso, de seguro le pediría algo a cambio.

-Por supuesto que quiero recuperar mi chakra –contestó por fin-, aunque ignoro cómo hacerlo.

Karin sonrió con malicia, acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Yo recompondré tu chakra.

-¿_Tú_?

-Como lo oyes. Tengo la habilidad de restaurar el chakra utilizando el mío –explicó Karin-. El procedimiento es muy sencillo, aunque puede que hiera tu susceptibilidad de joven heredera –se burló-. Me muerdes y te recompones.

Hinata vaciló. Esta vez la miró con mayor atención, tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro. Los ojos de Karin, su gesto, su actitud, todo denotaba resentimiento, maldad y un intenso odio mal disimulado para el que no hallaba explicación. ¿Por qué la detestaba tanto? ¿Habrá visto algo de lo ocurrido? Hinata se estremeció ante la sola idea. Si Karin actuaba movida por los celos, tendría que andar con mayor cuidado aún.

Sin embargo, contradictoriamente, su instinto le decía que en un punto era sincera. Después de lo sucedido aquella tarde, se le presentaba al fin una perspectiva mucho más alentadora que la de seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Uchiha Sasuke. Sin pensarlo más, se resolvió a tomar lo que le ofrecían. Sólo quedaba por arreglar un pequeño detalle.

-¿A cambio de qué? –inquirió.

Karin, a pesar de sí misma, valoró el que la chica fuese tan perspicaz.

-A cambio de que desaparezcas para siempre de nuestras vidas.

Ahora Hinata lo entendió. Los había visto, no cabía duda. Saberse así de expuesta le hubiera resultado bochornoso de no ser por lo lamentable que se sentía.

Era evidente que la joven obraba sin haberlo consultado con nadie, incluso vino a su cuarto a espaldas de sus propios compañeros y de su adorado líder. En ese momento, Karin era tan sólo una chica enamorada defendiendo lo que consideraba suyo, y Hinata no pudo culparla por ello.

-Nadie ha dicho aún que me liberarían –señaló, sopesando la situación-. No entiendo qué es lo que te propones, Karin.

La interpelada sonrió de nuevo, burlona.

-Si estás preocupada por mí, te pido por favor que te lo ahorres –ironizó-. Admito que vine por mi cuenta, que esto es asunto mío, pero creo que no estás en condiciones de ponerte a discutir o de pensar en mis razones. Te estoy ofreciendo tu chakra y tu libertad.

Dicho esto Karin se acercó, arremangó su brazo izquierdo y se lo tendió. Hinata dio un respingo al ver las marcas de mordidas diseminadas por la piel.

-¿Es prueba suficiente de la veracidad de mis palabras?

-Su-Supongo –balbuceó la joven sin dejar de examinar las lastimaduras.

-Entonces acabemos con esto. Muerde.

Pero Hinata todavía permaneció unos instantes indecisa. Lo que harían traería consecuencias.

-¿Estás s-segura de esto? –indagó.

-¡Muerde de una maldita vez! –exclamó la otra, impaciente.

Afuera era noche cerrada. Los típicos ruidos nocturnos imprimían en la atmósfera un clima de normalidad que hacía creer que las cosas seguían su curso, lo cual contrastaba con los nervios y la expectativa que Hinata acumulaba dentro de su corazón. Recuperar su chakra, volver a Konoha, huir de Sasuke… Parecía irreal.

Pero la oportunidad había llegado por fin, se presentaba justo delante de sus ojos, en ese brazo extendido. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que más había deseado a lo largo de aquellos nefastos días de cautiverio? Recuperar su chakra, regresar a Konoha… y volver a Naruto. Casi podía ver su luminosa sonrisa recibiéndola, dándole la bienvenida, haciéndola sentir en casa.

Ése era su sueño, lo que había estado esperando, por lo que tanto había sufrido. Debía dejar atrás la pena, la inquietud, los misterios. Debía dejar atrás a Uchiha Sasuke y su beso desesperado, ese beso que por un instante desvió el eje de su conciencia. Debía dejar atrás la debilidad, el miedo, la confusión, las manos de él aferrándose con fuerza a las suyas, lastimándola y rogándole a la vez, y sus ojos gritando palabras que todavía no podía escuchar.

Aunque bien sabía que, en realidad, los misterios se quedarían con ella sin importar qué. Uchiha Sasuke, con su sigilo de costumbre, ya se le había colado en las entrañas.

Nada tenía para perder. Por el contrario, aún le quedaba mucho camino por andar.

Entonces Hinata, decidida, mordió.


End file.
